Mature Love
by noona21
Summary: Is it possible for a sensei to fall in love with his student? How can love evolve between a 16 years old pinkhaired kunoichi and a 21 years old Uchihasensei? My second fanfic. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yeah so I'm here with a new story. If you like it post your reviews! If you don't, tell me whats wrong with it so I can fix it! Enjoy anyways!**

**

* * *

**

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Five loud-mouth Narutos were now charging at the bruised pink haired kunoichi. Haruno Sakura quickly took a kunai from her pouch and did a cartwheel avoiding a powerful punch from her teammate before stabbing one of Naruto's clones in his chest, making the kage bushin disappear with a pouf in a cloud of white smoke. She turned around only to have her face kicked and her body flying before crashing on the ground, blood dripping from her nose. Breathing heavily, Sakura stood up wearily and took a fighting stance which told her sparring partner that he should go on. When Naruto charged at Sakura once more however, he was stopped by Kakashi-sensei who finally looked up from his perverted orange book, appeared right in front of his blond pupil and held him by the wrist preventing him to do more damage to Sakura.

"That's enough" Said the masked jounin letting go of Naruto's wrist.

Sakura coughed some blood on the ground before sitting on the ground, panting, every inch of her body aching. Naruto seeing this ran up to Sakura and bent down next to her.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" he said with a worried expression. "I hope I wasn't to harsh on you."

Sakura looked up to her teammate, annoyed. She used her hand to wipe away the blood on her nose and mouth before talking

"It's okay Naruto" She said "You shouldn't have to hold back on me. I'll just have to work harder." She said getting up and brushing the dust off her red outfit. Sakura was tired of being the weak one, the dead load, the burden. She was sick off being protected and depending on others to help her all the time. Each time she would train however, it seemed she just couldn't get stronger. Naruto would always end up beating her to a pulp after a spar and she would always be annoyed and say she would work harder. But Sakura didn't want that routine to go on forever.

"Alright then," Kakashi said walking up to his two students, "Class is over. Go home and see you guys' later." he said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled in joy. "Sakura-chan hope you're up for some ramen eating at Ichiraku!" he said facing bruised up girl. Even thought he may seem like he didn't notice anything, he was deeply worried about Sakura. As days passed, she seemed to be more and more pissed off at him whenever he was too cheerful or when he would beat her at a spar. Although it was very subtle, he saw the clenching of her fist and fierce determination to win in her eyes. But since he didn't know exactly what it was that was troubling Sakura, he pretended not to be aware of those hints of annoyance until his teammate would open up to him.

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura said "I'm not in the mood for ramen today"

"Demo Sakura-chan, you can't leave me to eat ramen on my own!"

"I'm sure someone else would love to join you Naruto" Sakura said as the image of a dark-blue haired byakuggan user crossed her mind. How Naruto could ignore Hinata was still a mystery to her. She was certain those two would make a great couple. The loud mouth ramen eater and the shy stuttering girl, it was the perfect match indeed. Just imagining it made Sakura smile.

"Right," Naruto said "I'll see you later then Sakura-chan!" he said speeding off and leaving Sakura alone with her favourite sensei. She knew she could trust Kakashi with her life and so she had no hesitation in asking him the question that was troubling her mind for some time now.

"Kakashi-sensei, isn't there a way for me to become stronger?" She asked him.

Kakashi sighed. He was waiting for that question ever since the day Sakura's parents died. What a painful day it had been for his cherry-blossom pupil. The sight of Sakura in tears was something he never wanted to see again. And since that day, the poor girl had been strugling harder than ever to become stronger.

"I guess you are tired of losing to Naruto in a spar ne?" he asked her.

"Not only that…" Sakura said softly and looking at the ground as a frown formed itself on her face.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll find a way. And as soon as I do, I'll let you know." He said placing his hand on the top of her head. Sakura kept her eyes on the spot of blood she had made on the ground as Kakashi-sensei disappeared leaving her alone in the training area. Sakura first sat on the ground, leaning on a nearby tree and proceeded with the healing of her wounds. Training with the fifth hokage herself did have its advantages, although it wasn't enough to Sakura's liking.

After that little healing session, she slowly walked and picked up some of her kunais she had used and put them in her pouch still thinking about today's events. She felt annoyed at her lack of strength and even more pissed off because of her 47th lost to Naruto in a spar. Her blood was boiling with anger and she needed to let it out before going home. She headed to one of the many trees around her and kicked it with all her might, causing the poor tree to fall hardly on the floor.

It could have be the loud racket the tree caused when it fell, or maybe Sakura was really tired after today's training and she was starting to hear things, but she thought she heard someone scream. Or swear. Or curse. Or gasp. Which meant someone was actually on that tree when she kicked it. She ran to the tree's branch praying that the weird sound she heard was just her wild imagination playing a trick on her.

As she worriedly looked in between the tree's leaves, she cursed Mother Nature for giving the damn tree so many branches. She was still looking for the source of that, she hoped, imaginary sound when she saw a figure move and a man appeared in front of her. The man was clearly pissed beyond reasons and Sakura caught herself blushing as the handsome man before her walked out of the tree brushing off dust and leaves from his raven hair.

"I'm really sorry sir!" Sakura said walking up to the raven-haired man whose features were somehow familiar to her.

"Che, when you have monstrous strength you usually watch where you throw your punches and kicks pinkie." The man said with an annoyed tone of voice. Sakura blinked several times not sure how to react. Her eyes landed on the man's clothings. They were the same as Kakashi-sensei which meant he was most probably a Jounin too. Jounin or not however, Sakura would let no one talk to her like that. It wasn't because the guy had a gorgeous face that he could treat her like a kid. She was sixteen damn it!  
"What were you doing on a tree anyways!" Sakura said her hands resting on her hips.

The young man shot her a menacing glare which made Sakura shiver.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The man said his voice dangerous.

It suddenly struck Sakura. Those raven hair, handsome features, those onyx eyes… The man standing before her was none other than Uchiha Sasuke!

"Uchiha…Sasuke?" She asked not quite believing her eyes. Every girl in Konoha wanted him to become sensei and be in his team just to have a chance to look at him. The man with the biggest fan club, the one and only Uchiha…had fell off a tree because of little Sakura Haruno.

The thought of it made Sakura smile.

"Uchiha or not," she said "It doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that, nor does it tell me why you were on that tree."

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him. There were three things he had notice about her.

1)she had pink hair

2)she was annoying

3)she could knock trees off

But right now, note number 2 was most obvious. At least, she wasn't one of those stupid girls that would follow him anywhere just to look at him and giggle crazily whenever he would look back. She didn't look the type to send her flowers either but she was still pissing him off. Not only was she annoying, she was insolent. He was a jounin damn it! She had no right to ask him anything! But he saw she was the kind of girl who would think he was stalking her and he really didn't want her to think that.

That's what you could call bad timing. First there was this horrible mission and right when he comes back he gets a message from Kakashi telling him to meet him right away and now there was this annoying pink-haired girl in front of him. He slapped himself mentally. What the hell had taken over him, to come to an appointment with Kakashi on time! He should know better than any one that the silver-haired pervert would be late as usual. He looked at the girl standing before him. She was still waiting for an answer.

"I have an appointment with Kakashi and I'm waiting for him." He said.

"Well I guess you should go now because he just left." The girl said.

Sasuke smirk, thinking of something

"For someone who can knock down a tree, you're pretty weak."

The girl had exactly the reaction he was waiting for.

"What the hell!... How dare you!" She yelled fuming with anger. Sasuke smirked thinking that she was just like he expected her to be, she was a feisty one. He could tell that right now, she wanted to kill him more than anything else in the world. Her green eyes were burning with the passion of anger and he couldn't help but think it looked good on her. But he still wanted to see where he could get with her

"I saw you spar with that blond friend of yours" he said "It was plain lame."

Sasuke saw the girl blush and his smirk grew larger.She reminded him of a friend he had long ago. A loud-mouth he just loved to piss off. The girl looked at the ground and what came after that, he did not expect. He thought he saw tears being held in her eyes. He recognized that look on her face immediately. It was the thirst for strenght, the long for power. How many times did he feel those emotions? The question was: Why was that kind of look on such an innocent(yet annoying) girl?

"What's your name?" he asked. The girl looked surprised at the question and so was he. It seemed his body had acted on his own. The words just slipped out of his mouth. But now that they were out, there was no turning back ne?

"Haruno" she said "Haruno Sakura."

Haruno Sakura…the cherry blossom of spring…Sasuke looked at her soft-looking pink hair. The name suited her pretty well. He then looked at her emerauld eyes and found himself lost in a pool of green. He wondered for a second if it was due to a genjutsu she had used but soon decided he didn't care. He sensed a weird feeling coming over him. He felt at peace, almost as if his whole body was numb.

Neither the girl nor the man blinked as they lost themselves in each others eyes. An eternity might have passed that they wouldn't notice.

Soon however, Sakura shook her head from left to right as if breaking from some sort of trance. She took a step back from the man wondering what was going on. His onyx eyes seemed to have captivated her. For how long had she been staring now? Sasuke would probably think she was crazy or think she was one of those girls who became ninjas to find a boyfriend which, to her, was way worse. She would rather want Sasuke to think she was crazy than some stupid brainless-boy-obsessed-freak (coughInocough)

Sakura bent down and put her ninja gear in her bag.

"Well I guess I'll let you…um…wait…" she said taking her bag and leaving before embarassing herself in front of Uchiha Sasuke (which, she reminded herself, she already did when she knocked the tree down., or when she lost to Naruto in that stupid spar.)

She ran trough the woods letting her long hair swaying with the wind behind her as she headed home.

Sasuke was left alone sitting on the tree he was on some moments ago.

_Weird girl…_he thought. _What kind of ninja has pink hair damn it!_ He didn't know how much time passed with him thinking how ridiculous pink hair was but soon, Kakashi appeared right in front of him. He couldn't believe he had passed…whatever amount of time had pass thinking about a pink-haired kunoichi

"Yo!" said Kakashi sitting next to Sasuke.

"Late as always Kakashi" the last Uchiha answered.

"Well you see I walked under a ladder so…"  
"Spare me the dumb excuses pervert" Sasuke said, his eyes landing on the seventh volume of Icha Icha Paradise in the silver-haired jounin's hand.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"Before that Sasuke, tell me, what happened to you?" Kakashi said taking a leaf from Sasuke's hair. "Did you fall off a tree or something?"

Annoyance could be seen in Sasuke's eyes as he remembered the reason the tree was laying on the ground.

"An annoying girl kicked the tree I was sitting on and it fell" he said as if it was normal for every girl to be able to knock trees off. As if he had every right of falling off a tree if he wanted. As if wanting to fall off a tree was normal too.

"Really," Said Kakashi "Did she have green eyes?"

"Yes." Said Sasuke

"Did she have pink hair?"

"Yes."  
"Did she…"

"I think the pink hair gave her away pretty easily Kakashi. It was Haruno Sakura your student. Stop messing around."

"It's a good thing you met her Sasuke." Kakashi said "I have a favor to ask you." It was the only way he had found to help Sakura become stronger. The poor girl needed it. And he was sure the Sharingan user was perfect for the job.

"I know," Sasuke said looking at his colleague "That's why I came. What do you need?"

"I want Haruno to be your first student. I want you to train her."

Kakashi felt his heart twinge. As if he was sending his own daughter in marriage. He had always felt that he was overprotecting Sakura and he had the feeling that it was now time to let her go and find her path in the ninja way.

Sasuke looked away in the horizon.The sight of Haruno Sakura, the cherry blossom of spring crossed his mind. Her pink hair, that was someting he would never forget. Her green emerauld eyes, her thirst for power, another thing he couldn't forget about her... He sighed. His life was perfect as it was. He was a higly respected Jounin, and an even more respected ANBU. Why would he want to mess it up? He didn't know what took over him, what exactly possessed him and made him say such stupid thing. A thing he knew he somehow would regret.

"Alright Kakashi," Sasuke said with a smirk "I'll train your blossom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Thanks to everyone who reviewed I hope you enjoy this second chapter of Mature Love!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke lazily laid down on his bed looking at the navy blue roof above him feeling the softness of his covers on his bare arms. The open window on his left revealed the beautiful view of Konoha covered up in the darkness of the night. A small breeze was making its way to Sasuke's room filling the air with coldness which made the young Uchiha shiver.

Parts of his body were still aching from the fall of the tree. Sasuke still winced at the thought of it. How he, a valued jounin and ANBU could have fallen off a tree because of a sixteen year old girl was beyond him. But soon, and he smirked at the thought, he would get his revenge. It would be payback time for Haruno Sakura and she would learn what training was all about. Yet, for now, the pain was getting the best of him and he didn't feel like moving a muscle.

Normally, the pain would have left him hours ago. But he hadn't had any time to recover after returning from his mission.

Placing his hands under his head and breathing in and out, he slowly closed his eyes thinking about the past events that had occurred during the last day. First, he had come back from that pitiful excuse for a mission given to him by that pathetic gambler the village had for Hokage. He still couldn't figure out why she was chosen to bare the responsibility of a whole village. To Sasuke, a gambler who would freak out when she actually won a bet wasn't his first choice.

Then, when he finally made it back to his house thinking that he would be able to take a well-deserved bath and a good nap, he found a note on his dinner table from Kakashi telling him to meet him in his old training area. This was pretty unusual considering the fact that Kakashi was always busy with his team. And so, out of curiosity he presumed, Sasuke had accepted to meet him. But at the meeting place, Sasuke saw Kakashi training with what seemed to be his student. A pink-haired girl and a blond guy. The young chunins were having a spar against each other and the blond was beating the crap out of the girl. The sight was pretty pitiful to Sasuke and, seeing Kakashi was busy, Sasuke decided to take a little nap on the top of the tree he was on and wait for Kakashi to finish. For surely the copy-ninja had noticed his presence and would wake him up as soon as he was finished…..

Then, there had been that terrible encounter with his soon-to-be-student: The cherry blossom of spring, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at over to his desk where Sakura's file, given to him by Kakashi, laid open, revealing all the girl's data from her grades at the ninja academy (Sasuke was surprised to see all the perfect score she had managed to get in her exams) to every exercise and jutsu she had learned from Tsunade (This explained Sasuke the reason to her monstrous strength) along with pictures of her. He had read the file three times already and couldn't help himself from glancing time to time at her pictures.

Never in his life would Sasuke even imagine he was going to be sensei and actually train someone. Indeed, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the type of person who wanted to share his knowledge with others. He preferred gaining power on his own even if that would hurt some of his important people…

For the fourth time in the passed ten minutes, Sasuke glanced at the file containing Sakura's picture. Today would be a funny day...

* * *

"I bet if I hadn't come at that precise moment, he would've kissed her! Can you believe it! Hey Sakura are you even listening to me?" 

"No." answered Sakura absent-mindly. She looked up to see Ino, her best friend, standing up in front of her out of breath from all the talking she had been doing. Unfortunately for the blond, Sakura had more important things on her mind. Such as, what was Kakashi-sensei going to do to help her become stronger? And why did that Uchiha Sasuke have to meet him? Were those two events somehow connected to each other? As much as Sakura wanted to find the answers to those questions, she couldn't for Ino was always interrupting her train of thoughts to talk about…

"I was saying I saw Shikamaru and Temari sitting on a bench at the park and holding hands!" Ino screamed as if this piece of information was necessary to Sakura's well being.

"Face it Ino, he got over you." Sakura said only to get this useless conversation over with as soon as possible. Personally, Sakura agreed with Shikamaru. After Ino had dumped him for forgetting her birthday, Sakura was now sure more than ever that those two weren't made for each other.(Although she was always against that couple, she had a feeling it would lead to no good.)

The flower shop owner fiercely shook her head no.

"I'm telling you Sakura, all he wanted was to make me jealous! Well too bad for him cause

his plan didn't work one bit!" Ino said crossing her arms on her chest.

_Seems like it did to me…_Sakura thought boredom written all over her face.

Sitting on her couch in the living room of her nor too big nor too small apartment, Sakura sighed while looking at Ino walking around her little coffee table at the centre of her living room and listening to Ino rant about how it wasn't her fault if she dumped Shikamaru and that he should have done something to get her back and that he was just a stupid lazy ass bastard and that she didn't know why she was making such of fuss about it since she didn't even care in the first place.

"_And then she wants me to find a boyfriend. I'll say like Shikamaru: How troublesome"_ Sakura thought resting her head in the palms of her hands.

Just as Ino repeated for the fifth time how insensitive Shikamaru was and as Sakura was slowly drifting to the world of dreams, the front door burst open revealing Sakura's favourite blond loud-mouth in the universe: Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura's face immediately illuminated itself with a smile.

"Baka-Naruto!" Ino yelled, "Look at what you've done to Sakura's door!"

The self-proclaimed Hokage looked down to see the remains of what used to be Sakura's front door and started scratching the back of his head. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene.

"He he sorry Sakura-chan" he said with a nervous smile on afraid of what Tsunade's apprentice could do to him if she ever got mad. He could always make a run for it if things got really ugly…

Fortunately for him, Sakura couldn't care less about her door right now. Naruto had saved her from boredom herself and she was forever grateful.

"Forget about the stupid door Naruto! What did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked, now standing up next to Ino and fully awake.

"Kakashi's at the training area and he wants us to meet him there and he's says it really important." Naruto said excitedly. "He didn't tell me exactly what he wanted but it sounds great!"

"But today is Sunday!" Ino said outraged hands on her hips, "It's a day off!"

"But Kakashi-sensei said it was important and that we should be there as soon as possible!" Naruto said glaring at Ino. He didn't want that boy-obsessed-freak to deprive Sakura and him from a new adventure.

"_Shanaro!" _Sakura thought _"I really hope it has something to do with me becoming stronger! It just has to be!"_

"What are you waiting for Naruto!" Sakura said already outside in front of her house, "Let's go already!" She said running ahead. "Bye Ino!" She said waving at her best friend

"Wait for me Sakura-chan!" Naruto said following his friend.

Both chunnin ran at full speed leaving Ino standing on the spot.

* * *

Running side by side with Naruto, Sakura let the wind caress her face and her long pink hair sway behind her. 

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called "Why do you think Kakashi-sensei's calling us all of a sudden?"

Sakura looked at her teammate and smiled.

"I'm not sure what it is Naruto," She said "But I'm sure it has something to do with us becoming stronger!"

That was one thing Sakura couldn't understand about herself, even thought she wanted to become stronger and maybe one day beat Naruto on a spar (or at least giving him a hard time in beating her) she didn't want to be the only one to improve in strength. If she was going to get stronger, she wanted Naruto to get stronger as well.

Both Naruto and Sakura smiled. They couldn't wait to see what was awaiting them. A smirk plastered on their faces, both started running even faster.

* * *

"I'm back Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said panting when he and Sakura arrived the training area. "I brought Sakura-chan with me too!" 

Sakura looked around and saw everything in the training area was just like it used to be. Some kunais were implanted on the ground on random spots, trees were marked by some shurinkens, the cord with which Kakashi-sensei had tied Naruto up to a log was still laying on the ground around said log. Sakura even smiled seeing her own blood on the ground, memory from her spars with Naruto.

"_I won't shed blood that easily anymore…" _she thought happily.

The sun was slowly setting in the horizon and rays of light were illuminating the training area giving it taints of orange and pink. The sight was breathtaking and Sakura remembered now more than ever why she loved this place.

"Thanks for coming here so fast" Kakashi said attracting his student's attention. "To answer your question Sakura, yes I've found a way to help you become stronger." Sakura's smile only went larger.

"I must inform you however, that it won't be easy Sakura." Kakashi continued.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura answered the smile never leaving her face. She had waited for this moment for so long. She squealed in delight. It was too good to be true and she hope with all her heart and soul she wasn't dreaming. Maybe Kakashi-sensei would prepare a special training adjusted to her needs! Or maybe he had developed a new jutsu that revealed one's potential. Or maybe…

"I got you a new sensei" Kakashi said.

Sakura's smile disappeared automatically. She hadn't thought of that.

"You mean I'll be separated from Naruto and you sensei!" She screamed afraid to lose what was, to her, the only family she had left.

"Of course not Sakura," Kakashi answered, "From now on, you'll be training with your new sensei three days a week after your usual training with Naruto and me."

"Shannaro!" Sakura screamed "Who's my new sensei? Is he here? Is it Kurenai? I sure hope it's not Gaï because even thought he's strong, he's way too unique for me!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"He's right here." The copy ninja said "You can come out now _sensei_."

Sasuke took this as his cue to reveal himself. He slowly walked toward Kakashi and his new student. When he saw her, he couldn't hold back a smirk. The expression on Sakura's face was priceless. Her eye wide in shock and her cherry lips partly set aside from each other, she almost looked like a fish out of water. When he reached Sakura's level, he couldn't help but think she looked smaller than yesterday. The top of her head barely reached his the upper part of his chest. Again, her eyes caught most of his attention. For as soon as Sakura took the news in, she remembered yesterday's event and surprise made way to anger in her eyes. Oh how he loved seeing her angry.

Sakura took a step back away from Sasuke.

"You can't be serious Kakashi-sensei!" she screamed "I can't train with him!"

"Really?" Kakashi asked "Why not?" Even Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her, although he was waiting for that kind of reaction coming from her, he wondered what reason Sakura would give him to refuse to train under his management.

"Because! He…..he…" But Sakura was a lost for words. She realized she didn't really have a good reason to hate Sasuke. After all, she was the one who made him fall off the tree ne? Yet she couldn't bring herself to like him either. He was too much of an arrogant bastard and Haruno Sakura just couldn't stand arrogant bastards.

She looked at Naruto to see that he was glaring at Sasuke who was glaring back. Naruto didn't know why Sakura didn't like Sasuke but if she didn't, well he didn't either. Plus Naruto had a bad feeling about this guy… But Sasuke was getting tired of the blond's stare.

"What are you looking at dobe?" He asked annoyed.

"Who are you calling a dobe you….you teme!" he yelled fuming with anger.

And both of them went back to their little glaring contest.

Seeing this, Sakura sighed. "That's enough Naruto." She said "If this is what it takes to become stronger than I guess…"  
"Great! Its settled then!" Kakashi said interrupting Sakura's little monologue. He then turned to Sasuke.

"When do you want to start the training Sasuke?" he asked

"Tomorrow's fine" Sasuke answered looking at Sakura as a smirk made its way to his handsome face.

"Right" Sakura said glaring murderously back into Sasuke's onyx eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, thanks to all of you guys out there who took the time to review. This chapter is for you! Enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

"Aren't you supposed to be over him Ino?"

"I am! I'm just watching over him like a big sister would you know!" The voice of the blond echoed in Sakura's ear through her black mobile phone.

The clock on Sakura's bedroom wall told her it was now 6:48pm. Which meant Ino had been talking to her non-stop on the phone for 52 minutes. Sakura used to think that if Ino ever went mute, she would probably die. It seemed the only purpose Ino had in life was to talk as much as possible. That and go out with the most handsome boy on earth. Up to now, she had only realized one of her two goals in life: The talking. For someone to talk 52 minutes on the phone and not show any sing of boredom and/or fatigue, that someone had to have a well-trained mouth. And unfortunately for Sakura, she was Ino's favourite practise dummy. Plus, knowing the blond flower shop owner, she was still far from over with her ranting and gossiping. It was in these kind of situations that Sakura wondered why Ino was her best friend. Sakura sighed and sat at her desk. She was getting sick and tired of Ino's jealousy over Shikamaru. After coming back from a B-ranked mission with team seven, the last thing the pink-haired kunoichi wanted was to be told about how Shikamaru ignored her blond friend when he was walking down the street with Temari.

"_Damn it! Her obsession with Shikamaru is driving me crazy!" _Sakura thought putting her mobile phone on her desk next to the report she was trying to finish an hour ago. The mission report she had to give to Tsunade-sama first thing tomorrow morning before going to her usual training with Kakashi-sensei. She only had ten minutes to conclude the said report before going to her first special training with Uchiha Sasuke. The thought of it made Sakura shiver. What a busy life that of a kunoichi was. She shook her head no and stretched her arms up in the air looking at the window of her chaotic bedroom. The floor was barely visible under the pile of clothes, ramen packages and garbage. Yet, due to some mystical powers Sakura had, she managed to find herself in the messiness she created.

After adding the finishing touches to her report, Sakura glanced at her phone and smiled. She guessed Ino was probably talking about how lucky Shikamaru was to have someone watching over him and how ungrateful he was for not noticing it.

Sakura sighed and picked the phone up. Doing so, she look up to her clock that now read 7:00. She had exactly fifteen minutes before being later for her first special training. Seeing that, she sighed again before talking in the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt you Ino, but I have to go now or I'll be late." She said standing up.

"Late for what? Where are you going?" Ino asked as Sakura held her phone between her shoulder and her left ear and tied her hair in a nice ponytail.

"I have special training tonight. I'll see you later" Sakura said before Ino could add another comment. She hung the phone up and headed outside her house, taking her ninja gear with her before doing so.

The air outside was nice and fresh. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon and illuminating the few villagers that were still outside. Sakura didn't know if it was the same for every hidden village, but to her, it was simply magical how Konoha was at morning buzzing with life and activity and how it became so peaceful at night.

Every step the medic-nin took got her closer to her destination. To her goal. And to him: Uchiha Sasuke. She had a weird feeling every time she thought about it. As if she wanted to see him again and run away at the same time. Still Sakura was determined to do whatever it took to become stronger.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone was following her. Now in front of her training area, she stopped walking and turned around ready to fight whoever wanted a piece of her.

She saw nothing except for a weird looking square-shaped rock with two holes at the front.

She stared at the so-called rock and sweat dropped. Sighing, she walked up to the "rock" and lifted it revealing little Konohamaru and his legendary scarf.

Seeing Sakura with her hands on her hips, Konohamaru nervously scratched the back of his head.

"He he you caught me. You're pretty good Sakura-chan."

"Konohamaru, what are you doing following me?" Sakura asked the little boy.

"Ano, did you see Naruto-nii-san? We were supposed to play "ninja" today after his training!"

Sakura smiled. The thought of a real ninja playing "ninja" used to make her laugh and at time, even annoy her. Yet, now seeing the disappointed expression on Konohamaru's childish face, she could definitely understand why Naruto would do almost anything in his power to make the kid smile.

"Why don't you go see if he's at Ichiraku's? I'm sure he's already waiting for you there!" Sakura said patting Konohamaru's shoulder.

"You think so?" The boy asked with hope in his eyes.

Sakura nodded.

"Alright! I'm going to meet him right now then!" Konohamaru said taking his fake rock and running towards Naruto's favourite ramen shop while Sakura headed to her training area.

As Sakura expected, he was already there waiting for her. Arms crossed on his chest and his body leaning on the log Naruto had been tied to not too long ago. When he saw her coming, he walked up to her, coming out of the shadows and revealing the face every girl in Konoha was crazy for. Looking at her directly in her eyes, Uchiha Sasuke looked more good-looking than ever.

"You're late." He stated as a greeting before she could even utter a single word.

Sakura looked at the watch on her left wrist. She sighed when she saw it was only 7:16 meaning she was only one minute late.

Sasuke looked at her. He had seen her talk to this kid with a huge scarf over his neck. He had seen her and the kid smile. The sight of it was so peaceful. Sasuke felt his hear twinge when he saw it. Was Haruno Sakura really meant for the ninja way? Laughing under the sun would suit her better.

Seeing her smile like that only proved what he already knew: She was innocent. Then why did he see the long for power in her eyes? What horrible experienced had led her to want it that much? She was so….pure…

"Oh please! I'm only one minute late. It's not going to kill you is it?" Sakura asked stretching her arms and legs.

"_Pure…yet annoying. Oh so very annoying…"_ Sasuke thought.

"Sorry about that Sasuke" Sakura She blushed a little. "It won't happen again."

"Aren't you supposed to call me Sasuke-sensei?" The raven-haired man asked with a smirk. It didn't really matter to him thought. He just loved irritating his student. He wondered if Kakashi had so much fun teaching.

"What?" Sakura screamed hands resting on her hips now remembering why she couldn't stand arrogant bastards like Uchiha Sasuke.

"You have no experience whatsoever at training so I don't think you even deserve to be called Sasuke-sensei!" She said. Sasuke's smirk disappeared instantly. He had to remember that this girl wasn't easy to deal with.

Sakura then smirked when she found a new way to annoy the heck out of the last Uchiha

"But I can call you Uchiha-san if you want" Sasuke only looked at her his face holding no emotions. He knew all to well where Sakura was heading. And he didn't like it one bit.

" Sasuke-san is good too don't you think?" The young kunoichi asked teasingly. She knew Sasuke knew she was annoying the heck out of him and she enjoyed every second of it. Then she smirked evilly before talking again

"Oh I know! I have the perfect name for you! I'll call you Sasuke-kun!" The man had exactly the reaction Sakura was waiting for. His frown almost made her laugh her ass off. "Yup" She said happy with herself "Sasuke-kun it is!"

Sasuke didn't know what was worse. The insolent girl standing right in front of him or a crazy fangirl who would stalk him and give him presents all the time. He soon decided both were equally annoying.

"_Che…both are as bothersome…" _Sasuke thought. Yet, he knew he was wrong. Sakura was different. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever met before. Her strength of character, her determination, her bubbly individuality, her somewhat weird personality…

Heck, she had pink hair damn it! How many people in Konoha had pink hair?

He walked up to her and took a strand of her hair in his hand. Sakura only blushed prettily. Sasuke frowned. She had too much hair. They were hiding parts of her delicate face…her slender neck…

"Sas..Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked. Not quite knowing what she should do. Sasuke was a little too close for comfort. Yet, it also seemed he wasn't close enough…What the hell was wrong with her! Sakura could now clearly see every inch of his attractive face. She could feel his breath on her large forehead every time he breathed out…

"You have too much hair." Sasuke stated when he realized he had been staring at her for too long. "It's annoying"

Sakura didn't move. She didn't know how to react. Instinctually, she reached for the strand of hair Sasuke was holding only seconds ago. Her heart was beating too fast for her liking. Her hands were too moist, her breathing was irregular and Sasuke wasn't close enough! She then saw two Sasuke standing in front of her. She blinked several times thinking she was hallucinating.

"Sakura." One of the Sasuke called "You're going to have a spar with my clone." Sakura came back to normal. She didn't even notice Sasuke had used Kage Bushin, Naruto's favourite jutsu.

"You sure Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked not paying attention to her sensei's frown when she added the –Kun suffixe "If I hit the clone only once, it'll disappear."  
At that, Sasuke smirked.

"I don't think you'll be able to hit him Sakura. This is just a test to point out your flaws and abilities. We'll start from there"

Sakura frowned and took a fighting stance. How dare that overconfident jerk talk to her like that? She was ready to do anything in her power to make his stupid clone disappear as fast as possible.

The real Sasuke sat on the ground and stared at Sakura while the replica walked toward her ready to fight.

Sakura ran to the clone but at the last second stopped and jumped before throwing some kunais at him. The clone easily dodged every single one of them and charged at Sakura. The fake Sasuke threw a punch that Sakura avoided but she didn't avoid the kick that followed and fell on the ground holding her aching side where the kick had hit her, slowly panting.

"You get tired to easily." Said the real Sasuke.

Sakura got up and charged at the clone once again. This time, the clone disappeared and reappeared behind her and grabbed her hair.

Sakura choked on a scream not wanting to show the pain she was feeling.

"Well" The real Sasuke said "I already said the long hair was annoying. "He said smirking.

The clone let go of Sakura who, now pissed off beyond reason, used her superhuman strength to smash the ground. As rocks were flying everywhere, Sakura used this diversion to sneak behind the clone and kick him. Unfortunately, the clone spotted her and grabbed her leg before throwing her away like garbage.

"That could've worked" The real Sasuke said now sitting on one of the three training logs. "Too bad you're too slow."

Sasuke's clone threw some kunais at Sakura who kicked them right back at him and took advantage that he was busy blocking and avoiding them to charge at him and punch him. Again, the clone easily avoided the hit and appeared behind Sakura holding a kunai up to her throat. This time, it was the clone who spoke

"That's the fourth time I could've killed you Sakura." He spoke into her ear. Panting and bruised, Sakura held back her tears.

"_Am I really that weak?" _she asked herself _"I'm sure Naruto would've been better than that! Kuso!"_

Quickly, Sakura shoved her head backward with the intention of giving the damn clone a well deserved headbutt. At the same time, she quickly slid her right hand under the clone's wrist to make him drop his kunai while he was busy avoiding her headbutt. Sakura caught the replica'.s kunai with her left hand and swiftly turned around and tried to stab him. The clone took another kunai from his pouch and blocked the hit before jumping away from Sakura. The clone cocked an eyebrow when he saw his shirt was ripped.

"_Kuso!" _Sakura thought_ "He's too quick!"_

"_Nice reflexes…her counter-attacks are almost perfect…"_ Sasuke thought. _"She almost had me there…"_

"This exercise will end when I say so or if you make the clone disappear Sakura." The real Sasuke said standing on the training log.

As Sakura once again charged at his clone, Sasuke sat back on his log and stared at his student. He could see her determination in her eyes. Her eyes….they were fierce yet soft, provoking yet innocent…oh how he loved losing himself in her deep pool of green…

Earlier, when he had touched her hair, he thought it was impossible for something to be so soft. Now looking at her he thought every movement she made was tempting. Each time she would throw a kick, the cloth of her shorts would reveal more of her white skin. Each time she would try to punch, her hair would sway behind her and reveal more of her slender neck. Sasuke was sick and tired of just watching her. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to dance that dance with her as well. What a stupid idea it was to send his clone instead! This was too must for him. He just had to battle her. He made the clone disappear.

Sakura froze. "Did I hit him?" She asked herself out loud when she saw the cloud of white smoked the clone made when he vanished.

"No." Answered the real Sasuke as he walked up to her. "You lost. Let's just see if you can hold on any longer." He said smirking.

It lasted twenty-three minutes.

Twenty-three minutes of pure pleasure for Uchiha Sasuke. Twenty-three minutes of feeling her warmth whenever she tried to punch him. Of smelling the delicate scent of cherry in her hair every time she blocked one of his punches. Of seeing that burning determination and passion in her emerald eyes. It was pure bliss.

It lasted twenty-three minutes.

Twenty-three minutes of torture for Haruno Sakura. Twenty-three minutes of temptation whenever his shirt would reveal too much of his muscular body when he threw a punch at her. Of wanting to run her fingers trough his raven hair whenever the wind would blow them. Of almost losing herself in his raven gaze and earning herself more bruises. It was pure horror.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. All her chakra had left her. Still panting, she fell on the ground, more tired than she ever was before. She hated this sensation of futility she was feeling. That impression of being powerless, that no matter how much she tried, she would always fail. She clenched her fist and held back her tears. She didn't want her new sensei to see her cry on her first day. Sasuke wouldn't miss the chance to point out how weak she was. Talking about Sasuke, what was this strange feeling she was having whenever he was too close? Why did her heart went crazy when he touched her hair? Why did she want him even closer? Was it because he was a man? A very handsome, mysterious and muscular man? Sakura cursed her damn hormones and decided not to think about it anymore.

Sasuke walked up to her and sat beside her. He looked down on her. She was on the ground panting, bruised, her hair a mess of pink around her face. Beautiful. He quickly looked away when he realized he shouldn't have those kinds of thoughts regarding her. She was his student damn it! And she was sixteen! He wasn't the pervert copy ninja Kakashi! He shouldn't yet he couldn't help but look at her again. Boy was she tempting…

"You don't have a lot of stamina and you're slow." Sasuke said as he stood up. He finally remembered the reason he made her battle her clone. He had to point out her flaws and ameliorate them. "But I can fix that. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura" He said walking away.

* * *

Sakura looked at her reflection in her mirror. Now back in the bedroom of her nor too big nor too small apartment, she looked at her reflection. She was pathetic. She was tired and her body was covered with injuries. Her eyes seemed dull and her hair was a mess. 

Her hair….her hair was…

**Flashback**

"_Sas..Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked. Not quite knowing what she should do. Sasuke was a little too close for comfort. Yet, it also seemed he wasn't close enough…What the hell was wrong with her! Sakura could now clearly see every inch of his attractive face. She could feel his breath on her large forehead every time he breathed out…_

"_You have too much hair." Sasuke stated when he realized he had been staring at her for too long. "It's annoying"_ _Sakura didn't move. She didn't know how to react. Instinctually, she reached for the strand of hair Sasuke was holding only seconds ago…_

**End of Flashback¸**

Her hair was still in a ponytail. She didn't know why, but now all those pink locks were annoying the heck out of her. She didn't know what took over her when she reached for the pair of scissors that were laying on her desk.

**Flashback**

_Sakura got up and charged at the clone once again. This time, the clone disappeared and reappeared behind her and grabbed her hair. _

_Sakura choked on a scream not wanting to show the pain she was feeling. _

"_Well" The real Sasuke said "I already said the long hair was annoying. "He said smirking…_

**End of Flashback**

She pressed the scissors against the elastic that was holding her hair in a ponytail. With her great strength, it was only a matter of time before she found herself standing in the middle of mess of pink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's been a while ne? Well I truly hope you enjoy this chapter of Mature Love. Oh yeah and DON'T FORGET TO REVEW!**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Haruno Sakura woke up with the sun. Some rays of light passed through her open window and illuminated her peaceful face. Not wanting to open her eyes just yet, she laid lazily and perfectly immobile for a few moments before sitting up on her bed and slowly stretching her arms and legs. She smiled a serene smile when she felt all the muscles in her body extend themselves. She relaxed and closed her eyes slowly breathing in and out and letting the fresh morning air fill her lungs. She then felt her head was lighter than usual. She ran her finger through her hair and realized they were…short?

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she ran to a nearby mirror. She first noticed the strands of pink hair on the floor and last night's memories came back to her. The training with Sasuke and how she realized truly how far she was behind Naruto. To her, cutting her hair was the first step in the path to accomplish herself as a true kunoichi. It was a line that divided her childish self and her strong self. She looked at the reflecting glass in front of her. Her hair was cut irregularly yet prettily. Again, she touched the strand of hair Sasuke had held the previous evening. She smiled as she wondered what Sasuke's reaction might be when he would see her tonight. She couldn't even imagine what he would do. Sasuke could be so unpredictable while always doing the things everyone expected him to do…It was too confusing for Sakura. He was so mysterious, so dark and carefree…and such an arrogant bastard she though clenching her fist.

On a sudden impulse, she vividly shook her head from left to right making her now short hair swiftly sway with her movements something she couldn't when she had long hair. Then she ran her fingers through her hair like crazy until it became a mess of pink fur on her hair. It wasn't half bad to have short hair. She didn't have to pass half and hour everyday to brush them so they would stay straight and nice. She wouldn't have to use as much shampoo anymore either. Once again, she smiled to herself in her mirror before heading to the bathroom with the feeling that today would be a great day.

* * *

Standing in his bathroom and leaning on the sink in front of the mirror, Uchiha Sasuke breathing was faster than usual. The pain in his left rib was terrible and he felt a huge headache coming. He couldn't believe he had let himself been hit by some random ninja in his last mission. He looked down at the source of this hurting and saw a hug wound on his rib. He cursed himself for taking too many risks during that mission. Right when he had left Sakura, he had been called by the Hokage and been on a mission in a village near Konoha. It was really easy. He even wondered why they had called him. To him, every chunnin and even genin could take care of this simple task. Just clear the village of some rebel ninjas. Nothing horrible. He looked at his wound. 

"_Then why did I end up like this?" _he asked himself although he already knew the answer.

It was because of her. That girl, that stupid brat.

**Flashback**

She must have been something like eleven year old. She had assisted to the whole thing. The battles, the murders, the killing, the victims last screams of pain. She was standing right in front of Sasuke her blue eyes wide with fear. She looked at him and he looked back. Around them, people were still battling but Sasuke and that little girl were lost in their world. Sasuke then saw a single tear fall down the poor girl's eye. She spoke words that made Sasuke's eyes widen. Although all the screaming made it almost impossible to hear, Sasuke clearly read each word on her lips.

"Please… I don't want to be alone…" she had said.

For a second, Sasuke had thought he was looking at himself when his whole clan was murdered by his brother. But he soon regained his senses. He took a step toward the girl not knowing what it was he was going to do when he would reach her. Just then, a rebel ninja came and charged to the little girl with the intention of killing her. Sasuke's body moved on its own. He charged to the girl and grabbed her before they both fell on the floor him panting her crying silently. The rebel had had the time to hit Sasuke and wound him with his kunai. But Sasuke didn't really care about it for the time being. He looked at the little girl in his arms. She was looking at his wound and at the blood pouring from it.

"Gomen" She said tears still running down her cheeks. Stupid girl worrying about others while she was in greater danger. Sasuke pulled the girl away from him and took down the ninja. Maybe by taking that rebel's life the girl would understand that Sasuke wasn't as good as she thought he was. He stood up in front of her his kunai still soiled with the blood of the ninja.

"Stop crying. It's useless and…" he looked away "I'm not worth it…"

He then felt two strong arms circled around his waist. He looked down and saw the girl smilling to him.

"Nuh-uh" she said shaking her head no "You're definitely worth it." She said with a smile

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke went inside his bathtub and took a shower thinking about last night's events over and over again. That little girl reminded him someone. Yes at first he thought he was like him yet that smile she had on her face when she said he was worth it…it was so…angelic. He was sure he had seen it somewhere. Sasuke shook those thoughts away and closed his eyes as he let the water slide down his body. He didn't have time for this. Plus, he didn't want to be late for the training with his student Haruno Sakura.

* * *

"_I wonder if I'll have another spar today with Sasuke…" _Sakura thought as she headed to the training area with her ninja gear. This time, Sasuke had asked her to be there at 7:23 sharp. Sakura sighed. Why couldn't that guy pick normal times to train? Was it that hard to choose 7:30 instead of 7:23? 

Sakura giggled to herself. She really wondered what Sasuke's reaction would be when he would see that she had cut her hair on his advice. Not that she wanted to impress Sasuke she thought. Its not like she wanted to please him at all cost. Of course not. She only followed his advice because she thought he had a good point in saying long hair was annoying is all. Sakura was still thinking about all this when she arrived at the training area. She saw Sasuke sitting on the ground and leaning on a tree eyes closed.

Sakura cleared her throat to announce her presence. When she saw no reaction from Sasuke, she walked up to him and he was…sleeping? Sakura looked at him only two seconds and smiled. Sasuke looked so cute when he was asleep. But she was here for a reason and she couldn't pass an hour watching her sensei sleep. Although, in this case….well, let's just say Sasuke was sure cute when he was asleep.

"Sasuke, wake up" Sakura said placing her hand on Sasuke's left shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open so fast that Sakura was surprised and backed away.

"I'm sorry…."she said, "I mean…you were sleeping and…." She then placed her hands on her hips, "Boy, you sure scared me!"

Sasuke didn't utter a single word. He was staring at Sakura. No, he was staring at her hair. He smirked. So she cut her hair after all.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked after a while.

Sasuke's smirk only grew larger. He knew Sakura had did this because of him and no one else. But he wouldn't say that to her. For he also knew she was waiting for some kind of acknowledgment from him. Something like "Hn, you cut your hair. Good idea." But Sasuke wasn't the type to do what other people expected him to do. At least, he had to admit (to himself that is) that Sakura did look good with short hair. She looked like a real fighter.

"Are you going to stop looking at me like that?" Sakura asked annoyed. If he was going to say something, why couldn't just say it? Was her hair that breathtaking?

Still sitting on the ground, Sasuke finally opened his mouth to say something.

"Today," he said. "You're going to climb that tree without using your hands…"  
"That's easy!" Sakura said walking toward a nearby tree and concentrating her chakra in her feet. "Kakashi-sensei already showed Naruto and me how to do it." She said proudly.

"I know." Sasuke said, not enjoying the fact that she was interrupting him while he was speaking.

"You're going to walk up that tree and hang on to a branch with your chakra still without the use of your hands. Then, you'll be doing sit ups for one hour in that position."

"One hour?" Sakura asked walking up the tree. She then let herself fall on purpose and hanged on to her branch thanks to the chakra in her feet. (Just like Naruto when he learned to walk up trees with his chakra) She then began her sit ups.

The first fifteen minutes went by pretty fast. But soon Sakura began feeling tired. She wasn't sure if she would hold on for one hour. She looked at Sasuke. He was staring at her probably waiting for her to fall, expecting her to fail in just a few more minutes. Sakura frowned. She would never let that bastard win. She was going to do this one hour training no matter what. Sweat was now pouring from her large forehead. Her shirt was revealing her flat stomach which was now aching thanks to all those sit ups. She took another glance at Sasuke. He was still staring. She noticed he hadn't move from his sitting position since she arrived here. He was still laying on the ground, his right hand covering his stomach and touching his left rib. She then remembered, when she woke him up she had felt his heartbeat. She was a medic-nin. A single touch could tell her almost everything she needed to know about her patients. At that time, Sasuke's heartbeat was slower. Sakura frowned. That bastard was sure stupid sometimes…

Sasuke couldn't help thinking she looked good. She looked good when her hair was in a mess. She looked good with sweat pouring from her forehead (which he thought was pretty large compared to all the other girls) She looked even better when her shirt would reveal her flat abs. She was irresistible. Damn it, Sakura Haruno could be so annoying sometimes! Sasuke closed his eyes. It seemed if he looked any longer, he would….well he would do something. Something he was sure he would regret. He clutched his left rib. The pain was still there. He would have to change the bandages once he was home. He then felt something warm entering his body through his wound. It wasn't painful, yet it wasn't really what we would call enjoyable. It was just warm. Sasuke opened his eyes only to see Haruno Sakura bent over his wound and healing it. The pain was slowing fading away. He looked at his student. He had almost forgotten she had studied with Tsunade and was thus a medic-nin.

"I didn't tell you to stop training." He told Sakura. Said kunoichi sighed.

"I knew you would say something like that you ungrateful idiot." She said with a frown. "I didn't stop training. See?" She said pointing another Sakura who was struggling to finish her sit up training. Sasuke looked back at the Sakura next to him.

"_A kage bushin?" _he asked himself.

"You won't last much longer then" He told the replica, "You used your chakra to heal me, meaning you won't be able to finish training."

The replica smirked. "We'll see about that." Sakura said looking to her "other me" as Naruto would say. She then looked back to Sasuke. "You should've told me you were injured." She said before disappearing.

Sasuke stood up. He was perfectly healed. The pain was long gone. He looked up to his student who had a frown on her face. She seemed to be determined to finish no matte what. Soon, Sasuke's alarm clock ringed indicating the hour had passed. At the same moment, Sakura let herself fall from the tree and smash on the ground, panting.

Sasuke walked up to her.

"Good. Now get up and fight me." He ordered.

Sakura had her eyes closed. Her whole body was aching and tired.

"I can't." She managed to say "I can't move muscle."

Sasuke sat down next to her. "I thought so." He said taking a kunai from his pouch. He climbed on top of Sakura who snapped her eyes open and watched in horror as Sasuke held the kunai against her throat.

"This means I could do anything to you and you wouldn't be able to do anything to defend yourself…" Sasuke said

Sakura's heart went faster. Was Sasuke going crazy! He wasn't really going to slice her throat was he?

Sasuke smirked. He pressed the kunai a little more on her neck until it was touching her flesh. Sakura's fear grew more and more intense in her eyes. He was sitting on top of her, her shirt revealing more of her pale skin than necessary. Sasuke dropped his kunai next to Sakura and gently started to stroke her hair. It seemed if he pressed to hard, she would disappear just like that kage bushi earlier.

"Now Sakura," he said with a soft voice sending chills in Sakura's spine"If you have no more chakra in your body, how do you defend yourself against an enemy?"

Sakura didn't answer. No, she _couldn't_ answer. She was paralysed. Sasuke was close. Too close. He was on top of her damn it! The way he was talking, the way he was stroking her hair…Her heart, it was aching from the fast beating it had been doing bacause of him. _"What is he doing?" _Sakura asked herself not sure if she wanted him to go on or to get of her ASAP.

Luckily for her, Sasuke soon got up and started leaving the training area.

"You should really think about it Sakura…" Sasuke said walking away leaving Sakura on the ground, panting.

* * *

"Gosh Ayame! It seems your ramen gets better and better each day!" Naruto said stuffing the noodles in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. 

"Don't you think Sakura-chan?"

Sakura only nodded. As soon as she had regained enough chakra, she had started walking home the feeling of Sasuke on top of her still hunting her mind. The scary thing was, it seemed Sakura always wanted more of Sasuke…always more of his touch….Sakura hugged herserlf. The truth was she missed it. She missed all of it. Sasuke's warmth, the stroking of her hair...

"Sakura-chan" Naruto asked concerned "Are you okay?"

"Say Naruto…" She asked not even looking at him "If I'm fighting an enemy and I have no chakra left, what do I do?"

Naruto looked at her surprised. His chopsticks in mid-way between his bowl and his mouth. He didn't really expect Sakura to ask him a tactical, or theorycal whatever the word was. He didn't expect Sakura to ask him such a question. But to him the answer was pretty simple

"That's easy Sakura-chan!" He said with a grin "If you have no more chakra, you rely on me to kick the enemy's butt!" he said.

Sakura looked away and smiled. She felt like she was going to cry. Stupid Naruto and his simple answers. Didn't he know the reason she was training harder was to stop depending on others. Her smile only grew larger. She turned back to Naruto.

"Aligato Naruto" She said

"Ne, why are you crying Sakura-chan? Did I say something wrong!"

"Don't worry, I'm only a little tired from that training with Sasuke."  
"Oh…" Naruto said. "In that case…"

Sakura felt herself being lifted and opened her eyes to see that she was on Naruto's back

"I'll right you home Sakura-chan!"  
Sakura's eyes widened.

"No, wait Naruto!"

But Naruto was already running down the street to her house.

"MAKE WAY PEOPLE! MAKE WAY FOR YOUR FUTURE HOKAGE AND KONOHA'S BEST MEDIC-NIN!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Heres chapter five of Mature Love. And just for you The Assassin of the Night, this chapter is longer. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed! EaR (Enjoy and Review)**

**Oh and you guys may have notice that I never put disclaimers. That's because...I DO OWN NARUTO! MUHAHAHAHA! ahem...well I wish I did...(wishes really hard ) **

**

* * *

**

"Guess I win this spar Sakura-chan." Naruto said helping his bruised teammate stand up. Team 7 was, as usual, training together in the training grounds. Kakashi, leaning on a nearby tree, looked over his icha icha paradise limited edition. Today was a beautiful day. Not one single cloud was up in the blue sky an every now and then; the birds chirping could be heard. It was just another peaceful day in Konoha. The silver-haired jounin looked up to his students and smiled to himself when he saw Sakura. She was improving greatly since she had been training with Uchiha Sasuke. Some people may think he wouldn't notice anything since he was always passing half the time behind that dirty orange book. However, Hatake Kakashi was a great sensei. The first team he had ever trained, he considered it like his…well he wouldn't say kids. Sakura and Naruto were….well siblings. He felt like a big brother whenever watching over them. Giving them advices, teaching them how to deal with different situations in life…He knew what was best for his team. Just like he knew it had been a good idea to let Sakura train with Sasuke. Although a lot a people might think the opposite. Indeed it was hard even for Kakashi to believe Sasuke had accepted to train Sakura considering what had happened four years ago…

"Aligato Naruto" Sakura said smiling as she took her blond friend's hand to help her up. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Seeing Haruno Sakura smile wasn't uncommon. It happened quite often actually. But seeing her smile _after she had lost a spar_ was another story. Usually, she would look down and say she would work harder and eventually win. Or she would even get pissed off at Naruto. But she would never…smile. Why would she? She had lost! But now she seemed happy with herself. She wasn't doing one of her fake smiles so others wouldn't worry about her. Those smiles actually made Naruto worry even more about his pink-haired friend. No, she was truly satisfied with her work.

"Ano," Naruto asked "Why are you smiling Sakura-chan. You… I mean, you lost the spar…"

He said beginning to scratch the back of his head. He was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to ask her. He didn't want her good mood to fade away…

"I sure did." Sakura answered while brushing the dust off her red shirt her smile never leaving her face.

"But look at yourself Naruto" She said pointing him.

Naruto did as he was told and looked at his state. He didn't notice anything particular until it hit him like one of Sakura's punch. He was bruised. He was tired. He was…panting? That wasn't his style. Although, he had to admit, Sakura had put up quite a fight today. The spar had lasted longer than ever.

"Plus," Sakura added, "look at this" she said pointing a bruise on Naruto's chest. The kyubbi holder touched the bruise but immediately removed his hand because of the pain the touch had procured. _"When did that happen?"_ Naruto asked himself looking at his wound and then at Sakura.

Said kunoichi continued to smile. No need to say she was proud of her work. The spar had been the proof that Kakashi-sensei's, Tsunade-sama's and Sasuke-kun's training was finally paying off. The fact that she still had chakra left was great. And the expression of surprise on Naruto's face when he had witnessed his state of fatigue was a bonus. Sakura truly hoped the rest of the day would be as good.

"Nice job guys." Kakshi said walking up to his students. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said now in front of them. "We have an important mission tomorrow so be on time."

"_Look who's talking…"_both Sakura and Naruto thought at the same time.

"You're the one who's always late Kakashi-sensei. Which reminds me, mind telling us what took you so long to come today?" Naruto asked.

"Funny you asked Naruto." Kakashi answered. "See, I was on the road of life when I spotted this huge cookie on the ground…"  
"Sensei, please spare us…" Sakura said a shaking her head no.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you tomorrow then" Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

Sakura sat on the ground and proceeded with the healing of her wounds. She had to be in perfect shape for her special training with Sasuke. She was worried of feeling awkward around him. Specially after what happened yesterday. She shivered at the thought of it. She brought her knees up to he chest and hugged them.

**Flashback**

_He climbed on top of Sakura who snapped her eyes open and watched in horror as Sasuke held the kunai against her throat. _

"_This means I could do anything to you and you wouldn't be able to do anything to defend yourself…" Sasuke said_

**End of Flashback**

The logical part of her was telling her that Sasuke had done that only to motivate her. To push to acquire more stamina to become stronger. The emotional part of her however, told her that maybe Sasuke wanted her touch as much as she wanted his…She fiercely shook her head no at that thought. That was plainly impossible. Sakura had, like many others, heard the rumours about Uchiha Sasuke. The loner, the unemotional bastard, the handsome cold-hearted jerk…the nicknames were many. She just couldn't bring herself to think that that man would melt around her…

"Oï, Sakura-chan, did you know Hinata could cook?"

Sakura jerked her head up. She had completely forgotten about Naruto's presence.

"Hinata?" She repeated.

"Yeah, Hinata. I ran into her when I rode you home last night. She's a nice girl…"

Sakura smiled happily. At long last Naruto had noticed little Hyuga Hinata and her feelings for him…

"Her face kept on going red however. Maybe she was sick. You think you could check up on her Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with concern. He looked very worried about Hinata's health.

Sakura sweat dropped. And remembered why Naruto wasn't considered the smartest person on earth. Ok well…maybe he didn't notice her feelings for him. But it was still a good start ne?

Sakura's eyes then fell on her watch. It read 6:30. And she had training with Sasuke at 6:24! Sasuke was going to kill her! Stupid Sasuke and his flexible training hours! Sakura got up and started running to where she would usually meet up with Sasuke for her training.

"Ano, where are you going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked running beside her.

"I'm late for my training with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said speeding up.

"_Sasuke-kun?" _Naruto thought, _"Since when does she call him Sasuke-kun? Doesn't she hate the guy! Wait…that reminds me…I had something important to say…what was it again…? Oh well …"_

Finally, Sakura and Naruto made it to Sasuke's training area and found out…he wasn't here!

"Where is he?" Sakura asked out loud. Afraid Sasuke had given up on waiting for her and got home.

Naruto then started shaking. The important thing, it finally came back to him.

"Well…" Naruto started, scratching the back of his head for the second time today, "maybe the reason he isn't here…is because he's been call on a mission by the Hokage…hehe"

Sakura slowly turned back to him.

"And how would you know Naruto?" she asked threat in her voice.

"Well hum…maybe…just maybe…kakashi-sensei told me….and….you know….I just…forgot to tell you…" he said taking a step backward when he saw Sakura's murderous glare. She couldn't believe Naruto would forget to tell her. She had been stressing for nothing because mister Naruto here couldn't memorize a simple message! She was going to kill him. Naruto started running. He knew Sakura for years now and he knew how to recognize a Sakura Killing Vibe when he received one. And he also knew how to react to them: Run for his dear life. As he did so, he cursed his stupid memory. Why did those kind of things always happened to him? He looked back and saw Sakura following him. He screamed mentally.

He looked forward and smiled in relief. Maybe he wouldn't die today after all.

* * *

Tsunade stood next to the wide window in the back of her office. From there, she had a great view on Konoha. All the kids playing "ninja", the future of the village. She smiled as she looked at them. She loved those peaceful scenes. It somehow made her work seem easier. A was a good feeling. She looked again through the window when she saw something troubling the peaceful view. Uzumaki Naruto was running like there was no tomorrow followed closely by Haruno Sakura. Tsunade sighed when she saw her pink-haired student. She had been very worried about her, especially when she heard about the "special trainings" she had been receiving by Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade shook her head no at the thought of it. How Hatake Kakashi could think of making Sakura train with Sasuke would be a good idea was beyond her. Didn't he know what had happened four years ago? Of course he did, he was there… _"Then why? Why would he do this to her?" _Tsunade thought. She then remembered her last encounter with the copy-ninja Kakashi. 

**Flashback**

_Tsunade heard a knock on the door of her office. _

"_Come in!" she had yelled to the visitor. The door then opened itself to reveal the silver-haired jounin. _

"_Tsunade-sama" he had said, "you called?" _

"_Hatake Kakashi" the fifth hokage said "Are you out of your mind?"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me Kakashi, I know you're making Haruno Sakura train with that Uchiha."_

_Kakashi sighed and took a step closer to Tsunade._

"_It's true. I'm making them train together."  
"And I suppose Miss Haruno has no ideas of what happened four years ago?"_

"…_no…she doesn't. But I think it's the best way for Sasuke to repent himself for what happened back then…"_

_It was Tsunade's turn to sigh. _

"_Are you going to tell Sakura what happened?" Kakashi then asked._

"_I don't know Kakashi…"_

_Again, Kakashi sighed and turned his back to the Hokage to leave._

"_Wait Kakashi." Tsunade called._

_The ex-ANBU member stopped in his track not turning around to face the woman talking to him._

"_I just want you to know, everything I do, I do because I think its best for her…"_

"_We both do…" Kakashi answered walking away._

**End of Flashback **

**

* * *

**

"Hinata! Please save me from the Haruno Wrath!" Naruto said hiding behind the midnight-blue-haired girl. It wasn't his type to hide behind a girl but he cherished life and didn't want to die young. Thus the hiding plot behind Hinata Said girl started to blush when she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulders. She forced herself not to faint again. It took almost every drop of courage on her body to summon the few words that then escaped her mouth.

"W-what's wrong N-naruto-kun?" She asked.

"That is!" Naruto screamed pointing Sakura who still running toward him. His arm over Hinata's shoulder only made the young Hyugga get even redder. His hand was touching her right cheek! Again, Hinata tried to summon every once of courage in her body to stay awake.

"Baka-Naruto! What are you doing hiding behind Hinata-chan?" Sakura screamed when she caught her blond friend. Soon, both Naruto and Sakura were running around Hinata. One to save his life, the other to take a life. The running lasted at least five minutes and just when Sakura thought she had finally caught Naruto, the loud-mouth disappeared just like Kakashi-sensei moments ago.

"Damn you Naruto!" Sakura muttered in her breath. Her eyes then landed on Hinata who was now looking at a piece of paper in her hands. The poor girl was redder than ever and her whole body was shaking. Sakura slowly walked up to her friend to discover the source of her shaking.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" She asked softly.

"Na-naruto-kun…He invited me to eat some ramen…with him…" Hinata answered.

"Really?" Sakura asked, happy for her two friends, "When did he do that?"  
"While y-you two were running around me…"

Hinata still couldn't believe it. While Naruto was running for his life, he had taken that little sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to her before winking his eye at her and disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. Hinata looked at the piece of paper in her hand.

"_It's payback time for me! Meet me at Ichiraku at eight._

_-Naruto-"_

"What does he mean by payback time Hinata?" Sakura asked when she was done reading Naruto's little note.

At this Hinata smiled. She knew why Naruto would call it a payback. Last night, when he and she met, he invited her to eat ramen and of course, she had accepted. Unfortunately, just when Naruto was about to pay for the ramen, Akamaru, Kiba's dog, came and stole Naruto's frog wallet. Naurot left the counter to run after his wallet leaving Hinata with the bills…

Having nothing else to do with her time, Sakura let her feet guide through the hidden village of Konoha. She liked walking without having a clear destination in mind. It was a simple way for her to clear her thoughts. Plus, she still had a lot of energy left since she hadn't been training with Sasuke earlier. She wondered what it was like to be an ANBU. To know that the whole village considered you like an elite ninja with high skills. The thought of it made Sakura smile. Maybe she could try to be an ANBU too. With her medic-nin skills, she would be accepted in no time. She sighed when she realized she had no dreams for the future. What did she want to do later in life? Naruto would be Hokage, Ten-Ten would be a great kunoichi like Tsunade, but what about Sakura?

Said kunoichi snapped her head up when she realized she didn't know where she was anymore. She didn't recognize her environment. She kept on walking thinking she would find someone and would ask for directions. But after fifteen minutes of walking, she found no one. It seemed the district she was in was deserted. It was getting dark and she was alone. Sakura started worrying. Soon, panick gain her and she started running. She didn't think anyone was following her but she was running none the less. It was getting darker and darker every second causing Sakura to run faster and faster. Her feet automatically stopped however in front of a huge house. It looked more like a mansion than a house. Unlike the other residences here, this mansion looked like it was taken care off. Thinking that maybe someone in this manor would help her, Sakura pushed the front door and entered. It wasn't until she closed the door behind her that she noticed the door was unlocked. The ones living in this house were either very care-free of very sure of themselves.

The inside or the house was superb. The only problem according to Sakura, was the colours. They kind of freaked her out. Most of the walls were painted in navy blue. It was a little scary. Especially at night. Seeing no one was in the house at the present time, Sakura helped herself with a glass of water found in a well-equipped kitchen. She put her now empty glass in the kitchen sink and then went in the backyard. It was clearly well entertained sign that the house wasn't abandoned. Sakura started walking over the yard and she was almost at the end of it when she stumbled over something and her head hit something as hard as rock. She guessed she must have tripped over a rock or a root. When she looked up to see what her head had hit however, her eyes widened in surprise. It was…a tomb. It was too dark for her to read who's it was. She looked over the grave only to find more of them. There were too many to be able to count them in the dark. Placing her hand on the grave she had hit her head on, Sakura cried silently. She didn't know why. She didn't know who those graves belonged to, she had never been here before. Yet, it seemed that when she touched it, her tears fell on their own. There was a certain aura over these graves that were unbearable. It reminded Sakura the lost of her parents. Sakura couldn't take much more. She got up and ran to the other end of the yard. This time, her feet only stopped her to prevent her from falling in a swamp. Sakura sat before it before wiping her tears off her face. The swamp then gave her an idea. It was crazy, it was stupid and she would be dead if the people living here caught her doing this in their mansion. But she did it anyways. She had to let her emotions out in some way. Besides, she hadn't had any special training today.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had finally made back to his house in one piece. What a horrible day it had been. Since his last training with Haruno Sakura, he had been called in a mission that took him the whole day. Making him miss a training session with his student. Now that the day was over, the only thing Sasuke wanted to do was take a well-deserved bath and long night of sleep. When he took a step in his house however, he knew it wouldn't be possible. The door wasn't closed the way he closed it this morning. He walked up to the kitchen and saw an empty glass in the sink. It wasn't there when he left this morning. Some one came in his house while he was out. And, according to the chakra he was feeling, that person was still here. Sasuke sighed as he headed outside where the chakra was coming from. The person to try and rob an Uchiha, especially when he was in a bad mood after a horrible day, was either very brave of very stupid. 

Sasuke stepped out in the backyard and saw some light coming from the swamp. He got himself closer and hid his chakra. When he got close enough to see, he couldn't believe his eyes. Haruno Sakura was…dancing on his swamp? In his house? The thought made him confuse. He looked at her. She wasn't really dancing. She was only practicing her taïjutsu moves. But the way she was doing it was so…graceful. It was not as strict as Gaï taïjutsu nor was it as elegant as the Hyugga's style. It was just….Sakura-like. Her movements were made without hesitation. Her body was moving with harmony. It was simply beautiful. Sasuke didn't know how much time he passed just watching her "dance" on his swamp like that, but he enjoyed it. Ever so slowly, he sneaked up behind her, his chakra still concealed. When he was right behind her, when he could see her hair moving with her every movement, when he could feel the warmth coming from her body, Sasuke felt it was hard for him to stop his heart from beating faster. At that moment, only one word escaped his lips

"Sakura…"

He didn't really expect what happened next.

But maybe he should have. For Sakura only reacted like any sane sixteen years-old girl lost at night in a mansion she didn't even know existed would.

She was surprised.

She screamed.

She fell in the swamp.

And of course, she brought Sasuke down with her.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were now both seated in the kitchen table. Both were soaked from head to toe. Sasuke had brought her a towel and one of his shirts so she wouldn't catch a cold, or pneumonia or anything else of the sort. While she was changing in the bathroom, Sasuke decided to prepare some tea to heat Sakura up. He was standing in front of his oven when she came back from the bathroom. 

"So," Sasuke asked adding some tea herbs in his small cooking pot while Sakura was taking a seat at the kitchen table, "mind telling me what you were doing in my backyard late at night?"

Sakura sighed. She knew this question would come. Of course it would. After all, Sasuke had every right of knowing what she was doing in his house at this time of the night. She just hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said facing the table, "I didn't even know this was your house. I got lost… and then I saw your mansion and…"

Deciding he wanted some tea as well, Sasuke reached for two mugs and a tea pot.

Sakura looked at him. She couldn't help herself but found the situation funny. Sasuke was right in front of her preparing tea, and serving her. She giggled to herself when she imagined him wearing an apron and baking some cake to go with the tea.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked in his cool unemotional voice. It wasn't until he saw placed the two mugs filled with tea on the table and saw Sakura that he noticed how good she looked when wearing his clothes.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun." Sakura said still smiling and taking a sip from her tea.

"Mmm…" Sakura said savouring the tea. "You know what would be good with this tea Sasuke-kun?"  
"What?" Sasuke asked taking a seat next to Sakura before drinking some of his tea.

"Some cake."

"Haruno Sakura, you are _not_ making me cook tonight" Sasuke said firmly.

"Aww. But it would be so cute to see _the _Uchiha Sasuke wearing an apron and cooking just form me…"

"Why don't you cook?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "I'd like to see _the_ Haruno Sakura cooking in _nothing_ but an apron…"

Sakura blushed prettily but soon regained composure.

"You talk a lot but you would never do that."

"Now now Haruno…" Sasuke said leaning closer. "Never _never_. Dare. An. Uchiha." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura was mere inches form Sasuke's lips. Her heart started beating faster. While her mind was racing to search for the right thing to do, her body acted on her own as she tilted her head backwards, ready to receive Sasuke's kiss. Just when the two were going to close the gap separating them with a kiss, Sasuke heard a knock on the door. He quickly pushed himself away from Sakura and stood up in the middle of the kitchen.

"You have to leave." Sasuke said taking Sakura's hand in his and leading her to the exit.

"You think you can find your way home if you jump from roof to roof?" Sasuke asked her opening the back door.

"Sure." Sakura answered "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun…" She said before speeding off in the night.

Sasuke returned to the front door and opened it to see Hatake Kakashi.

"Hey Sasuke." He greeted taking a step in the house "What took you so long?"

"Nothing." Sasuke answered. "I guess I didn't hear you. I was in the kitchen."

"I see." Said the masked jounnin. "And I suppose you were having a tea party with you stuffed animals?" he asked when he looked over Sasuke's shoulder and saw two mugs of tea on the kitchen table.

Sasuke looked at what Kakshi was looking and sighed, cursing himself for leaving the mugs on the table.

He turned back to Kakashi

"What do you want?" he asked him

Kakashi was now serious. He sensed Sakura's chakra in the house and guessed she was the one who had some tea with Sasuke.

"Mind explaining what Haruno Sakura was doing in your house at this time of the night" Kakashi asked with a frown.

Sasuke looked away.

It was Kakashi's turn to sigh.

"I just wanted to tell you that I had a talk with Tsunade earlier today. She doesn't think it's a good idea to let Sakura train with you…"

Again, Sasuke remained silent.

"Be careful how close you get to her Sasuke…" Kakashi said before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! We're already up to chapter six of Mature Love. And I got 111 reviews! Thank you so much! Just give me moment here... Special thanks to: Envy me5-6-7-3, Sushi-lover, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, Jennjennr,Whiskerzcutie,2supersmart,Uchiha Aelita, hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr, Paprika012345, Mezumi Azuma, Zuan, narutard09. Uchiha Sakura Blossoms, elegant lily, Potchi-Destra, Neji's Girlfriend, Mommoiro Neko, Asha3 aznengel, sasusaku4ever101 and all the others!**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Weird.

After searching for 6 minutes and 43 seconds, "weird" was the only suitable adjective Haruno Sakura had found to describe what had happened to her in the past hours. Now in her bathtub and soaping, scrubbing, cleansing every inch of her body, she recalled the events that had occurred to her yesterday and even this morning.

Weird had been the incident at Sasuke-kun's house. (weird, yet very enjoyable.)

Weird had been Kakashi's reaction this morning before leaving for team 7's mission.

Sakura sighed and brought her knees up to her chest before hugging them. The silver-haired jounin's attitude toward her, made Sakura feel uneasy around her sensei. It seemed as thought he knew something she didn't. Something she wanted to find out. Team 7 were supposed to meet at the village's gates before heading to their destination. And even before leaving, Kakashi's odd behaviour had struck Sakura. She remembered perfectly. It did, after all, only happen this morning.

****

Flashback

Sakura and Naruto sighed. As usual, both were the only ones to get to the meeting spot on time because, as usual, Kakashi-sensei was late. It wasn't until 45 minutes had passed that the famous copy ninja deigned to appear in a cloud of white smoke before his students.

"_You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. _

"_Well, you see," Kakashi started, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously, "There was a duck stuck in a tree and I had to climb and give it back to its owner…"_

"_Liar!" Naruto yelled when the sensei's lame excuse was heard. The blond loud-mouth then started walking. "Alright then," he yelled, "since everyone is here, let's get on to busyness!" _

Sakura only smiled at her friend's childish way. She was about to follow him when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around only to found herself face to face with Kakashi-sensei.

"_Umm…Something wrong sensei?" Sakura asked looking into Kakashi's only visible eye. Funny how, for Kakashi, only one eye was enough to make someone feel very uncomfortable. The someone being, in this particular case, none other than Sakura... _

"_Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering how your training with Sasuke was going." Kakashi said._

"_Oh, its fine." Sakura answered. _

"_Really?" _

"_Yes, really"_

"_I suppose you two are getting along well?"  
"Well…hmm…yes, I guess we are." Sakura answered trying with all her might not to blush when she thought of what had happened at Sasuke's house not too long ago. The young kunoichi started feeling edgy. Why was Kakashi asking all those questions all of a sudden?_

"_I highly recommend you not to get too close to Sasuke, Sakura." _

****

End of Flashback

This had left Sakura astounded. What was it in Sasuke that was so dangerous? Why wouldn't she want to get close to him? Sakura got out her bathtub and wrapped herself in a towel while sighing for the second time that day. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Sasuke. Yesterday she had been very close to kissing him. There was no hiding the fact that Sasuke was very handsome. And now, it was clear to Sakura that she was attracted to the Sharingan user. But attracted to the point of almost kissing him? Sakura didn't think that would be possible. Especially considering she was sixteen and he was in his early twenty's. Yet, Sakura couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about their proximity. Oh, how she wished to taste Sasuke's lips! How warm they would feel against hers!

As she was about to exit her bathroom in only her underwears, Sakura took hold of the first piece of cloth in her way to dress herself. She smiled ironically when her hand landed on Sasuke's shirt which was still laying on her washing machine. How the shirt managed to smell so good, Sakura couldn't find out. Young kunoichi wandered in her house a little before deciding her apartment needed some cleaning.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke sighed for the third time before starting to walk around the tree he was leaning on twenty minutes ago. It was a first. Today, Haruno Sakura, his only student, was late. It annoyed

the hell out of him. What the heck was wrong with that girl? Did she forget she had trainning with him? Well she should know better. For no one, and that meant _no one_ ever forgot an appointment with Uchiha Sasuke. Said Uchiha started leaving the forest with the intention of getting Sakura at her house. He stopped himself in the middle of his track. Why was it he was so annoyed? Kakashi had made him wait countles time before and he never seemed to care. He thought about it for a second. He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha never cared right? And so, after deciding he didnt care if he cared, he headed darted Sakura Harunos house.

The door to her house was unlocked. When he made his way inside, the first thing he did was inhale the sweet scent of cherry blossom. He looked around him. Sakura's appartment was nor too big nor too small. In the living room where he was now, there was a two-place couch, a coffe table and television. The white walls around him were adorned with pictures of the Haruno family. Mostly Sakura smiling happily with her parents. Sasuke sighed at the sight and forced himself to look away. He the heard the sound of running water. It camed from what he guessed was the kitchen. Sakura was probably washing the dishes. Instead of heading to her, Sasuke thought otherwise and walked over to the couch. Just when he was about to sit, Sakura came in the living room. At first, she didn't even see Sasuke. She had only came to close to door for she had felt a cold wind entering her house. It wasn't until her back was facing her door that she noticed Sasuke's presence.

She froze and looked in his eyes. She blinked several times at the figure before her as if wondering if was an hallucination.

"Oh. My. God." she breathed.

"Oh my GOD!" she reapeated louder. This time feeling her cheeks burning widly. "What are _you_ doing here?" She screamed.

If he had been any other, Sasuke would have roared with laughter. However, he was Uchiha Saskue and thus tried very hard no to smirk. He failed. Sakura was just so...he didn't know if a word in his vocabulary existed to describe the girl before him. With that look of utter surprise in her eyes, the crimson red on her cheeks, her mouth opened, her wet and soaped hands, her bare feet and the little puddle of water she was making around her, she looked very funny to look at. But what hit Sasuke the most, was the fact that she was wearing his shirt. When he noticed that, his smirk grew larger. Sasuke then found the word he thought could fit her. She was cute. She was just damn cute.

Sakura looked at the man before her. Of all the people in Konoha. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be Uchiha Sasuke to see her in such a state? She stared as Sasuke smirked. Stared when he sat down on her couch. During all that staring she was doing, she knew she was blushing madly. Who could blame her? It wasn't her fault the most handsome man on earth had sneaked into her house to see her wearing his shirt! She forced herself to take in deep breaths and calm down. She then saw Sasuke wince on her couch. He then shifted uncorfomtably. Sakura wondered what it was he was doing. Sasuke then shoved his hand in the couch and pulled out a piece of clothing. It wasn't util the last Uchiha had unfolded the thing that both he and Sakura saw, one in horror and the other in amusement, that Sasuke was holding one of Sakura's bras. A black, laced bra.

Now it was very hard for Sasuke not to laugh. He looked from the bra to Sakura and then back to the bra. What the hell was the thing doing in the couch in the first place?

Sakura blushed even more if that was possible. She ran up to Sasuke with the intention of snatching the bra out of his filthy perverted hands. Sasuke seeing her coming however, held the black clothing high above his head. Sakura being too small only cursed and got on tip-toe.

"Give that back!" She yelled at him. "Come on! Give it back!"

Sakura had her arms over Sasuke's shoulders. When he noticed that, the Sharingan user stared deeply into the pool of emerauld green in his student's eyes. Both noticed their proximity and how their bodies were slightly touching. Sakura looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes and saw the burning passion well hidden behind his usual cold glare. She forced herself to look away. She new if she were to lose herself in his gaze she would most probably end up kissing him. Taking advantage of Sasuke's inattention, she snactched her laced bra from his hand and ran back to the end of the living room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, looking down at the puddle of water and dish soap at her feet.

"You made me wait in the training area. I came to get you." He said simply.

Sakura blush, which had started to fade away, came back instantly.

"I..." She started. "I didn't knew we still had training..." She looked at Sasuke who was staring at her with a puzzled face. He didn't speak, but his expression clearly told Sakura to further her thoughts

"I thought today's tainning might be canceled..."

"Why?" Sasuke asked even thougth he already knew the answer.

"You know..." Sakura sighed "Because of what happened yesterday...at your house." Sakura's eyes widdened in horror as last night's event made her aware of two things.

1) She was still only in Sasuke's shirt

2) She was actually waving her bra at him while talking.

Again, Sakura blushed and hid her bra behind her back. Which made Sasuke smirk.

"Stay here!" Sakura then ordered before starting to run to her room to get changed.

However, she forgot the puddle of water at her feet. She slid on it and fell hard on her butt. At first rubbing her aching bottom, Sakura then quickly clasped her hands on her(Sasuke's) shirt to cover her tights and panties.

"Did...did you see that?" She asked Sasuke with mixte of embarrasment, anger and desperation in her eyes.

Sasuke only smirked in response.

Sakura quicly headed to her bedroom while thinking this she had never blushed so hard and so often as in the past ten minutes.

Sasuke watched her leave. _"White"_ He thought._ "I could've guessed"_. He then shook his head thinking he hadn't smirk as much as in the past then minutes.

When Sakura came back fully dressed in the living room, she saw Sasuke arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed in a relaxed manner. When he felt her chakra in the room, Sasuke stood up and looked at Sakura.

"How did you find this house anyways" She asked her sensei.

Sasuke shuddered. "I asked around" He answered. He didn't want to remember how he had found Sakura's friend, the blond dobe and had asked him for simple information to which the boy replied by threatenig to kill the last Uchiha if he ever hurt his precious Sakura-chan.

"Oh." Sakura said "I thought you found it in the document Kakashi-sensei gave you."

Sasuke slapped himself mentally. The document! Why hadn't he think of that! If would've spared him so much time.

"Could you lend me a pen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura then asked. Sasuke complied, not sure what the pink-haired girl was up to. Sakura took the pen and scribbled something down on a piece of paper she had found on her coffe table. She handed the paper to Sasuke. On it was written Sakura's adress and phone number.

"That way, you won't have to ''ask around''." She said smiling before running out of the door.

On the way to the trainning area, the silence between Sasuke and Sakura was comfortable for one and unbearable for the other. Sakura's tongue was itching to says something. Yet, she did not know what. When she had given up the idea of starting a conversation with the human-ice-cube next to her, she saw a familiar figure coming up to them. She soon recognized the beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf(or so he claimed to be), Rock Lee.

"Sakura-san," He said when he had reached her "Konichiwa."

"Hello Lee-san" Sakura greeted happily.

"I see you have compagny" Lee said staring his very round eyes into Sasuke's onyx ones. Said Sasuke looked form Sakura to Lee and then back to Sakura again with annoyance written all over his handsome face. His annoyance grew with a hint of amusement as he heard Lee asking Sakura out and the young kunoichi politly refusing the offer. When Lee had left them while trying to hide the tears of defeat in his eyes, and when Sasuke and Sakura had resumed their walk to the trainning grounds, Sakura, feeling Sasuke's teasing stare on her, looked back at him.

"What?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.  
Sasuke only answered by looking at her, then at Rock Lee and finally by resting his eyes on her once again.

"Leave him alone. He may be...unique..."

"Weird" Sasuke interrupted

"But he is a great friend. And a friend only." She said answering Sasuke's silent question.

"A friend" Sasuke repeated. "Sure"

They finally arrived at destination. Sasuke sat at a nearby tree while Sakura started doing her usual streching. It had become their ritual over the weeks. Each trainning session would start with Sasuke dozing off or recovering from a mssion under a tree, and Sakura stretching her every muscles before starting her work.

This time, as Sakura held both her arms as high as possible over her head, she looked over to Sasuke who was looking back. She hastily looked away and blushed before deciding it was stupid to blush only because he was looking at her. He was her sensei. Of course he would be looking at her.

"Say, Sasuke-kun?" She asked "Is it true all they say about you?"

"They say a lot of things about me." Sasuke answered.

"That you have no family?"

"Hn."

"That you reject everyone."

"Depends who."

"That you have no girlfriends?"

Sasuke smirked at that "I have more experience than you in that matter that's for sure."

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked now on the ground and streching her legs.

"Well if the the boy who aked you out earlier was your best option..."

"We're just friends!" Sakura screamed "Anyways. People also say you're a handsome jerk."

Again, Sasuke smirked. "What do _you_ think?"

"You're a real jerk."

"Perhaps. But you're only answering half the question. What about the 'handsome' part?"

Sakura tried with all her might not to blush before answering "I ask questions here. Is it true you're always alone?"

"..."

Sakura looked up to Sasuke when she realized his silnce. Before she had time to make a remark on Sasuke's failure to answer the question however, He cut her off.

"Today, we will have a water-walking spar..." he began as he remembered how well Sakura had water-walk in his garden. He charged at Sakura before the girl could even stand in a fighting stance. He would like it. Of course he would. He was an ANBU. He loved fighting.

He tried to throw a kick to Sakura's stomach but failed when she escaped with a cartweel. A perfect cartwheel. On water. He already knew Sakura had perfect chakra control but he was still in awe(though, of course, he didn't show it.) To shift her chakra from her hands to her feets and keeping her balance at full speed, it was plainly amazing.

He smirked when he saw his student charging back at him. He knew all to well how this trainnng would end.

When Sakura came to Sasuke, he tried to punch him. Yet the Uchiha was so fast she only managed to punch into air. Sasuke immidiately appeared behind her and startld her, causing the pink-haired girl to loose her concentration and fall into the river. It happened three more times. Her falling into the river. When it was over and she was soaked and bruised while Sasuke barely had a scratch on him, she glared at her sensei murderously.

"What?" Sasuke asked whith a cocked eyebrow when he became aware of the killing vibes she was sending him.

"I...hate...you..." Sakura managed to breathe out.

Sasuke sighed. "No you don't." He said "You're just mad because you lost."

"And because you're only using half your power!" She screamed ignoring the pain it caused in her ribs.

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura glared at him some more before answering. "I'm a medic-nin Sasuke! All I need is to touch you once to feel the chakra flowing through your body. To feel your heart beating. And I can tell they weren't working at full capacity!"

Sasuke was not sure now if the water running down her cheeks was the one from the river or tears of anger.

Sakura fell on the ground and looked at her fist as if they were the cause of all the sufferings in the world. She then looked back up to Sasuke.

"The first time we sparred," she asked "did you only use half of your abilities?" She found herself holding her breath in until he gave his answer

Again the young Uchiha sighed and walked up to his student.

"The first time we sparred," he said, "I used one third of my real strenght."

After her trainning, Sakura walk on Konoha's roads with a thougtful look on her face. Was it true what Sasuke had told her? That she was getting stronger? In all those trainning sessions with him, it was the first thing he had said that seemed be a compliment. A hint of blush made it's way across her cheeks.

"Wait." she thougth _"So now he's making me blush even in my thoughts? Why am I even thinking about him in the firts place!"_

she thougth 

Sakura shook her head vividly but couldn't get the image of her and Sasuke out of her mind. Her and Sasuke trainning. Her and Sasuke drinking tea at his house. Her and Sasuke laughing Well _she_ was laughing. She couldn't quite picture Sasuke laughing for some reason. It was just too odd. Unless he was laughing a mean laugh during a battle...Sasuke was hardly the joking type. But he wasn't as cold as in the rumours she heard about him. At least, not when she was around. Sasuke always looked quite relaxed when he was having a spar with her. Sometime he even seemed like he enjoyed it.

Then again, this guy was a fighting machine. He would enjoy any kind of fight.

But weren't fighters destined to be alone? Sakura remembered asking Sasuke if he was always alone earlier today. He hadn't answered. What did it mean?

She remembered her childhood. The way she could feel alone even when in a crowed of other children. Was that what Sasuke was feeling? Sakura snapped out as she looked around her. Her feet had lead her to ninja academi's old playing grounds. She walked up to a nearby swing and sat on it. Rocking herself back and forth, she closed her eyes and let her sweet memories fill her mind. If both had lived a childood of loneliness, did that mean that, deep inside, she and Sasuke were alike?

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**So guys? How was it? Did any of you guess what Sakura was talking about when she said "Did you see that?" And when Sasuke thought "White"? It was...her panties! She was wearing white panties!( I loooooove perv Sasuke!)**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Punch! Punch! Kick!"_

Naruto was at Ichiraku, Ino was out shopping with the rest of the girls and Kakashi-sensei was on a A-ranked mission with other jounins leaving Sakura alone on a beautiful sunday afternoon to train all by herself. Ino would probably call her crazy if she ever saw her like this. Waisting a day-off on trainning. But Sakura couldn't care less. She had a passion for fighting. She loved it. To her, fighting was a way of life, it was a dance, it was an art. Above all, fighting, increasing in strenght, gaining power was her only way to prove herself to the world. To show them that she wasn't weak anymore. That she wasn't useless.

_"Kick! Punch! Kick!"_

Sakura smirked. Sasuke had showed her this move not too long ago. This was another reason why she liked trainning. She could prove herself to Sasuke. He had been one of her many motivations. Sakura wanted to show him how strong she could get. And one day, maybe , make him proud. But that was hardly possible. The young Uchiha was hardly, if ever, satisfied with Sakura's work. To him, there was _always_ something she could do better. She had to be faster, stronger, her stamina was too low. And each day, Sakura would try to correct her flaws and get better at trainning. Unfortunately, Sasuke was never completely proud.

_"Makes me wonder why I even try to make the guy proud in the first place!"_ The young kunoichi thought while giving a powerful punch in mid-air.

**_"Maybe because the thing you have a passion for is not the trainning...but the one trainning you..."_ **A voice said in the back of her mind.

Sakura's body froze in the middle of a punch. She cursed.

She was starting to have those weird thoughts about love again. Stupid Ino for bringing the subject up (which originally started with lamentations about how insensitive Shikamaru was). Stupid Ten-Ten for backing up the stupid idea. And stupid stupid inner-self who couldn't agree more with what the two girls were saying.

**Flashback**

_"No way Sakura! You can't tell me there's no one you like! There are tons of guys out there!" Ino yelled at her best friend. _

_Sakura sat on her couch and waited patiently until Ino was done talking. Something both of them knew would hardly ever happen. It was then that Ten-Ten came from the kitchen with three glasses of water. After handing the drinks to everyone she took a sit next to Sakrua and grabbed a piece of paper that was near her. _

_"I have the perfect test to see who you like Sakura!" She said happily._

_"I don't need a test to know that I don't like anybody!" Sakura answered._

_Ten-Ten pretented she didn't hear anything and grabbed a pen on the coffe table._

_"Can I borrow this?" She asked_

_Sakrua looked at the pen in her friend's hand. It was just a simple pen, but somehow, it looked vaguely familiar...Then it hit her. This pen wasn't hers. It was..._

_"Sasuke" Sakura her herself say out loud. _

_"Sasuke?" Ten-Ten repeated "Who's he?"_

_"No one." Sakura said a little too quickly. "The pen belong to him..."_

_"Wait a minute." Ino then said. "You mean _Uchiha Sasuke._ What was _he _doing in your house?"_

_Sakura froze. She didn't like where this conversation was going. _

_"He wasn't in my house." Sakura lied. "He...umm...dropped it while he was talking with Kakashi-sensei. Cause both of them are senseis...I guess. I'll just pass by his house and give it back to him later..." Sakura said, thinking how nice it would be to have a spar with him today...But of course, she would lose. Sasuke was just too strong..._

_"You mean you know where he lives?" Ino asked._

_Sakura cursed mentally. Now what to say!_

_"Of course I don't...I...I'll just ask Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said, glad of her answer._

_"Anyways," Ten-Ten said "Back to my test. Sakura. Who or what do you think about last before going to sleep?"_

_"Ttainning" Sakura answered automatically._

_"Reallly?" Ino asked "Does that mean you're in love with Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"Of course not!" Sakura said_

_"But I think that means you're in love with a sensei. Or at least a jounin or Anbu member" Ten-Ten said writting something down on her sheet of paper._

_"Okay," she went on, "The first face that appears in your head when I say the word 'handsome'?"_

_Sakura blushed. She found it really hard to believe the answer wasn't written all over her face. For it was a very simple question to her. It was **Sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke. Sasuke Sasuke. **_

_"I think I know the answer to that one" Ino said. _

_Sakura and Ten-Ten looked at her. _

_"It's got to be Uchiha Sasuke. He's the most handsome man in Konoha!"_

_"Yeah. That's true" Ten-Ten said. "I guess that question doesn't count._

_Sakura sighed in relief._

_"Next question: you can always count on him to be...?"_

_That answer was too easy._

_"A cold-hearted jerk. A self-centered bastard. A selfish-human ice-cube!"_

_Sakura stopped herself. Wait a minute. All these descriptions...It sounded like..._

_"Sasuke" Ino said. "Sakura. You. Like. Sasuke."_

_It was at that precise moment that Sakura felt her world fall apart._

_"No way!" she screamed._

_"Think about it!" Ino said. "You think about trainning before going to sleep! He's the most handsome man on earth and he's known to be none other than the human ice-cube itself!"_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura still shivered at the thought of it. To think that she could be in love with Uchiha Sasuke!

_Puh-leeze!_

Sakura streched her arms and took a look around her. From where she was, she could see her living room through her window. And there, still on the coffe table, was Sasuke's pen.

**Flashback**

_"Okay!" Ten-Ten said "Last question: Every occasion is good to see him?"_

_"We know the answer to that one!" Ino said excitedly jumping up and down on the same spot. _

_"What are you talking about?" Both Sakura and Ten-Ten said_

_Ino grabbed the pen from Ten-Ten's hand._

_"The pen! The pen!" She said still jumping. "Sakura wanted to give him his pen!" _

_"Hey, you're right!" Ten-Ten said, "That is so the most stupid excuse I've ever heard to see a guy!"_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura clenched her fist. No way. That stupid pen was so not an excuse to see him! She didn't even want to see him! She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

But her gaze came back to the window and to the pen on the coffe table.

Maybe Sasuke really needed his pen...

Sakura shood her head. If he wanted it that bad, he could just come and get it himself.

_'But maybe he doesn't know it's here' _she thought.

NO! She wasn't going to use the damn pen! She was going to stay here to train and that was it!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_knock! knock! knock!_

Sasuke cursed. It was Sunday damn it. Sunday afternoon. Why? Why was it he couldn't rest like any normal people would _on a Sunday afternoon!_ He just came back from a mission.He was wounded. He nearly died countless times. And now, all he wanted was to sleep. But no. Right when he was falling asleep, there had to be a knock on that stupid door of his. Sasuke, laying on his bed, looked at the roof above his head. There was only one simple explenation as to why he was so miserable.

He was cursed.

Kami-sama just didn't like him.

_**knock! knock! knock!**_

It was getting louder.

Uchiha Sasuke had been through a whole lot of things. But never was he so annoyed before. He got off his bed and lazily walked to his front door. He opened it.

There, standing in front of him, was a pink-haired girl.

Sasuke blinked several times. She looked a lot like Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! You forgot you're pen at my house!" He heard the girl say.

She sounded a lot like Sakura.

"Aren"t you going to let me in?" The girl said.

Sasuke nearly died once more.

Sakura. It was her! She was at his front door on a Sunday afternoon!

Sasuke looked around horrified. If Kakashi ever saw Sakura at his doorstep, he was so going to hear about it! He grabbed Sakura by her arm and took her inside before slamming the door behind him.

He looked at Sakura trying to comprehend what in the seven hells she was doing in his house. Maybe it was a joke. A very horrible joke. Azuma, Kakashi, Kurenai and all the others would come out shouting 'we fooled ya!' But that couldn't be it. No one ever played jokes on Uchiha Sasuke. Unless that someone was suicidal. Then it had to be a test. That was it, Kakashi was testing him! To see how he was treating Sakura!

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I just told you. You forgot your pen at my house."

"Pen?" Sasuke repeated. He then saw Sakura take a pen from her pocket. It was indeed his. But coming all this way just to give him a pen? No way. Damn it he was so going to kill Kakashi.

"Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke asked the young girl in front of him

"Kakashi?" Sakura repeated. "I don't know. He said he was on a mission somewhere...Wow I almost forgot how big this house was!" she said, heading to the kitchen.

Sasuke looked at her until she disappeared behind the kitchen door.

Sakura hadn't been in the kitchen five seconds yet when Sasuke heard a loud crash.

"Oups!" Sakura said "Don't worry! I'm fine! It's just that old piece of furniture. You know, the one with all the pretty dishes in it?"

Sasuke looked at the kitchen door and then at the roof.

He was definitly cursed

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Hurry up!" Sakura said pulling him inside the grocery store. Sasuke sighed. How he ended up being pulled in a grocery store, he didn't want to remember. But Sakura being Sakura, she had managed to get him in.

"We are going to buy ingredients to bake the best cake ever!" Sakura said. "Look! Flour!" She said running up ahead to the bad of flour she had just spotted.

Sasuke didn't follow her. He was going to let her have her fun while he would go back home and try to sleep. He was about to leave the grocery store when something caught his eye.

Sakura had manage to get everything she needed for Sasuke's cake. She thought it was the best way to cheer him up. Sakura didn't want Sasuke to be alone anymore. She was going to be there for him whether he (or Kakashi) liked it or not. Sakura was going to pay for the ingredients she had bought when she noticed Sasuke's absence. She feared he had left her and went home. Which was probably what had happened. She looked around for several minutes before seeing a spot of raven hair in the fruit and vegetables aisle.

There he was, as handsome as ever, looking at some tomatoes. Picking one up, judging it unworthy and placing it back among the other tomatoes. The sight was so adorable. Sakura couldn't help herself. She giggled. This caught Sasuke's attention who looked at her with a tomato in his hand.

"I didn't know you liked tomatoes." Sakura said walking up to him.

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

"I'll bake you a really nice meal when we get back!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke sighed

Sakura was actually doing it. She was baking. She was baking for him in his house.

Now seated at his kitchen table he looked at her. Her back was facing him. She was wearing his apron. He felt a feeling inside himself. The same one he had felt when he saw her wearing his shirt. He looked at her hair. He still couldn't believe she had actually cut her once long and silky hair just to become stronger. Her perhaps just for him. Now that her hair was short, he could see her neck. Her feminine, slender neck. When he saw a strand of pink slowly sliding Sakura's ear and neck, he couldn't help but stare. He stared, wondering how it would be to feel the softness of her neck. Or maybe run his fingers through those pink locks of hers... But that wasn't the best part of her. If only she could turn around and face him. Then he would be able to see...

"What is it?" Sakura asked after feeling Sasuke's stare on her.

Finally.She had turned around. Now he could see them perfectly. Them. Forever changing. Forever the same. Her eyes. That forever green spring. That infinite pool of emerauld. Her eyes were so...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke blinked. He knew he had just lost himself in her eyes again and he hated that. He hated it as much as he loved it. And now, he had to tell her why he was staring at her. He smirked.

"You're wearing more than an apron." He said.

She blushed. She was cute when she blushed.

"You baka!" She said waving her mixing spoon at him. The mixing spoon which flew out her hand and hit Sasuke in the head and making him fall off his chair.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sasuke!" Sakura said running to him. "Are you okay?" She said helping him up. She placed her hands on each side of his face making him tilt his head to the right so she could see the bruise the mixing spoon had left near his left eye.

Sakura healed him. Placing her hand on the wound, green chakra appeared over Sasuke's eye. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the healing. He was focused on the healer. She was a clumsy. Really clumsy. And he guessed that's what made her so cute.

Again, he found himself lost in her pool of green. He was so hypnotized by them, that at moment, he wasn't sure if the warmth he was feeling was due to Sakura's hand or to her healing capacities. Whatever it was, it felt good.

"Sakura" Sasuke said.

"What?"  
"Why are you here?"

Sakura sighed. "You know why I'm here...you forgot your pen..."  
"No. You and I both know that"s not the real reason you're here. Why did you come? You wasted a whole Sunday here..."

"Don't worry Sasuke" Sakura said smiling. "It was worth it"

Sasuke eyes widened. That smile...That radiant, angelic smile...

**Flashback**

"_Gomen" She said tears still running down her cheeks. Stupid girl worrying about others while she was in greater danger. Sasuke pulled the girl away from him and took down the ninja. Maybe by taking that rebel's life the girl would understand that Sasuke wasn't as good as she thought he was. He stood up in front of her his kunai still soiled with the blood of the ninja. _

"_Stop crying. It's useless and…" he looked away "I'm not worth it…"_

_He then felt two strong arms circled around his waist. He looked down and saw the girl smilling to him. _

"_Nuh-uh" she said shaking her head no "You're definitely worth it." She said with a smile_

**End of Flashback**

That girl from the ANBU mission! Her smile was the same as Sakura. The innocence...the purity...

Seeing Sakura smile like that, Sasuke's body moved on it's own accord. He didn't really know how it happened until it did happen. He found himself crushing his lips on Sakura's. Sasuke was kissing her and he liked it. He liked every freakin part of it.

He liked the warmth he was feeling from her body. He like to be able the feel her hair between his fingers. He loved her lips. He couldn't stop. He wanted more.

He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sakura slid her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair.

Sasuke was kissing her. It was wonderful.

The phone rang once.

Both heard it. Sasuke ignored it. But Sakura broke the kiss and backed away from Sasuke.

They looked at each other eyes. Both could see the other's desire. Both wanted to kiss again

The phone rang a second time.

Sakura took a look at the phone and bit her bottom lip.

Sasuke took a step closer to Sakura. He could care less about the damn phone right now.

The phone rang a third time.

Sasuke sighed and answered.

Sakura watched as Sasuke answered the phone. She cursed herself. Why did she break the kiss. Now more than ever she missed the warmth of Sasuke's body. She touched her lips. She longed to kiss him again. At last, Sasuke hung up the phone. Sakura walked up to him but stopped when she she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Go home Sakura."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I haven't updated. You know what I'm going to say. It's not my fault, I've been busy... The usual excuses. I'm sorry okay? So instead of beeing mad at me, just enjoy the story **

Sakura sighed. Sitting on her bed a watching her white roof, she pondered on a troubling thought. That kiss.

It had been two weeks. Two long weeks since that wonderful incident. The feeling of Sasuke's lips pressed against hers still lingered in her mind. Her heart would do somersault in her chest at the thought of it. What a marvellous night it had been. It was now a fact for Sakura. She loved him.

She loved Uchiha Sasuke and she was ready to scream it to the entire planet if necessary.

But it had already been two weeks. Two weeks of absence. He had disappeared and left nothing to prove his existence. Well, he did leave something. But Sakura didn't even want to think about it. The day after their first kiss, Sakura had found a note on her doorstep with only two words. Two words that sunk into her like a kunai in a throat.

_Forget it-_

It was not signed. It didn't need to be for Sakura knew the sender of this "letter" could be none other than the one she loved. Sasuke clearly wanted to forget about her. Yet she was sure he loved her. Then why? Why would he want to forget such a precious moment with her?

* * *

The hospital's smell filled the air. Kakashi had never liked the smell of antiseptic. Leaning his back on the room's wall, the copy-ninja looked over to his colleague who was now laying in the hospital bed in a pretty bad shape. He sure was a weird guy that Uchiha Sasuke. The last mission they had went on together lasted twelve days but wasn't really dangerous. It seemed the Uchiha had done everything in his power to get beat by his enemies. This had gained him three days at the hospital. What was wrong with him? Surely nothing was worth getting yourself three broken member, a small commotion and several internal damage. Right?

Again Kakashi glanced over Sasuke who was now looking through an open window by his side. He soon decided something was wrong with Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke" The silver-haired man asked.

"…"

"What's up?"

Sasuke took his gaze away from the open window and looked at Kakashi in the eye. The look on his face said everything. It was the "I'm-here-laying-in-a-hospital-bed-with-three-broken-members-and-several-internal-damage-I'm-suffering-like-hell-and-you're-asking-me-what's-up?" look.

Kakashi got the message for he shook his head no before continuing talking.

"No, I mean is anything troubling you?" He asked.

"…"

"If you're still mad because I was late at getting that treatment for you, I already told you, I had to teach this guy how to get lost on the road of life."

"…" "_The guy was three hours late. I had to endure the suffering for three freakin hours!" _Sasuke thought bitterly, not caring it was partly his fault he was in the hospital.

Kakashi sighed.

"You don't have to tell me what's bothering you if you don't…"

"I kissed her." Sasuke interrupted.

"Who did you…ohh…" Kakashi said, realizing what those three words coming from Sasuke's mouth meant.

"_Tsunade-sama is not going to like this…"_ he thought.

Well he could only blame himself. He was the one who made them train together after all. He thought it was a good way for Sasuke to repent himself from what happened four years ago. But he didn't think it would turn out like this.

"I'm sleeping" Sasuke said suddenly before closing his eyes.

Kakashi didn't even have time to ask what he was talking about as Haruno Sakura stepped in the room. She looked around her, spotted a chair and sat near Sasuke's bed. It wasn't until she was comfortably seated that she looked to her formal sensei.

"Ohayou Kakashi sensei." She said with a small smile.

"Yo"

"Has he been sleeping all day?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi took a glance at Sasuke. This was what he wanted to avoid? Sasuke preferred broken members and long hours of suffering over a discussion with Haruno Sakura?

Something was definitely wrong with this kid.

"For a couple of hours only" He told his student.

"I see" Sakura said, looking back to Sasuke.

Kakashi knew when he wasn't wanted in a room.

"Well, duty calls!" he said "Ja ne Sakura" were his last words before he exited the room.

Seeing Sasuke's sleeping feature made Sakura smile. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. She pushed away a strand of ebony hair that was covering his eyes.

"Tsunade-sama told me I'd find you here." She spoke softly. "I was worried about you…"

Sasuke forced himself to stay calm. He didn't want to face her. He couldn't. Not now.

Sakura took his hand in hers.

"I got your message." She said. "But Sasuke-kun, I won't forget. I'm sorry but I can't forget what happened."

Sasuke restrained a sigh. This was why he didn't want to talk to her. He couldn't bare the sadness and despair in her voice. If he couldn't even stand her voice, how could he ever manage to see her face?

"I don't really know what I'm doing here. Talking to you when you don't want to…"

Sasuke felt his heart ache.

"I think all I wanted to tell you was…I…I love you Sasuke-kun."

The words hit Sasuke like a puch. What could he say? That he loved her as well? Not that it was false but, what good would it bring? More completed situations would occur. As he pondered on those thoughts, Sasuke felt Sakura's grip on his hand tightened.

"Are you just going to pretend to sleep all day?" She asked. "You may have fooled Kakashi but I know you're awake."

Sasuke, feeling he had no other choice, opened his eyes and looked through his window. Curse that girl's medic-nin abilities!

Sakura let a sigh escape her cherry lips.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked.

"You got my message. There's nothing more to say" Was Sasuke's cold reply

"I know that's not how you feel..."

"How do you know what I feel and what I don't feel? How do you think it's like to have you for student? Do you think it's easy?" Sasuke snapped.

"Wha...What are you talking about?" Sakura asked with concern.

Sasuke said nothing. He didn't want to let her know just yet what had happen. But it was hard to keep it for himself.

"You..." he said "I'm not...we aren't supposed to be together. You're supposed to hate me." _"Maybe I would've been better off if you did..." _he added mentally.

"Why would I hate you?" Sakura asked again.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, look at me."

Sasuke tilted his head and looked at Sakura. The sight was breathtaking. Beautiful yet filled with such sadness and despair... Her hair displayed as a mess of pink on her head, her tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, speaking her name for the first time in two weeks. "I'm your sensei...I'm older than you. I'm..."

"I don't care!" Sakura screamed. She got off the chair and flew her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke took in the scent of cherry blossom and let her warmth fill his body. He closed his eyes. This was right. This was peaceful. Perfect...

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!" A loud Naruto screamed as he burst into the room

* * *

**I promise you guys the next chapter shall be much longer! Again, sorry for the late update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have nothing to say except that I owe you guys my deepest apologies...I'M SORRY! for not updating. I hope you still find it in your hearts to review...**

* * *

Naruto's face fell. His joyful smile made place to a worried frown. What Sakura was doing in Sasuke's arms he wanted to know, and he wanted to know right now. His hand still holding on to the doorknob, he looked at his teammate. 

"Sakura-chan…" he said simply. He knew he didn't have to ask the question, Sakura would understand. She always did.

The pink-haired girl slowly pulled away from Sasuke and faced her best friend. This got Naruto to worry even more. Those messy hair, those eyes red from crying, those tired features, this was not like Sakura. The sight made his heart ache. He couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to you?..."

The blond didn't need her to answer as his eyes went over to Sasuke's. The ANBU captain merely looked away in guilt.

Naruto's hold on the doorknob tightened until his knuckles turned white.

"What did you do to her?"

The words were harsh, his voice dangerous.

Sakura rose to her feet and walked up to Naruto. She knew that look in his eyes; she recognized the anger in his voice. And it wasn't a good sign at all. She didn't want to make a scene. Sakura had to find a way to calm him down. She took his hand in hers.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun didn't do anything…"

Naruto's grip on the doorknob tightened even more if possible at the 'kun' added to that bastard's name. He was Sakura's best friend, he took care of her, never made her cry and he was never called Naruto-kun by her. Never. How was that teme worthy of Sakura's affection?

"It's not his fault…" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence when she heard the doorknob in her friend's hand explode. She could only watched in horror as Naruto walked furiously over to Sasuke's bed and took him by the collar so the two men were face to face.

"What did you do to her!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke glared at the boy. He wasn't able to answer. He knew he was the reason Sakura was suffering. He knew it all too well.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura said running up to him. "Let go of him, Naruto!"

The blond did as he was told and looked at Sakura once more.

"Sakura-chan. Look at you…You look horrible."

Sakura couldn't hold back a soft giggle. Leave it to Naruto to be so blunt and direct.

"Don't worry, Naruto." She said softly. She took his hand and leaded him out of the room. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine."

Sakura took one last glance at Sasuke before closing the door behind her.

Sasuke let himself fall back on his bed and sighed. He was tired of it all. He was tired of lying to Sakura, about their past and about his present feelings. He was tired of people like Tsunade and Naruto considering him like the bad guy. He didn't care anymore. When he got out of this hospital Sasuke was going to tell her everything.

Why couldn't he be like the blond dobe? He also wanted to make her laugh, to be with her, to protect her...

* * *

Sakura ran her hand trough her hair before stretching her arms and legs. She always stretched before starting training and she wasn't going to stop now. Why she chose to train in Sasuke's area when he wasn't here, nobody knew. But to her, it was feeling his presence all around her. There was the tree he used to lean on, his kunais were on the ground, and his scent lingered everywhere. She tried to punch a nearby tree but her fist stopped before reaching the target. She couldn't focus. Her thoughts were troubled by what had happened four days ago. Sasuke's words worried her. 

_"How do you know what I feel and what I don't feel? How do you think it's like to have you for student? Do you think it's easy?" Sasuke snapped._

What did he mean by that?

_"You..." he said "I'm not...we aren't supposed to be together. You're supposed to hate me."_

Why would she hate him? She loved him! And he loved her too. She knew it.

Then what? What was stopping them from being together and happy?

"Forehead girl…" Ino said softly behind her

Sakura turned around and looked at her best friend. Ino took a few steps forward. Sakura tried her best to smile.

"Hey Ino." She said

"Sakura…Are you alright…? And tell me the truth!"

The pink-haired girl only gazed at the ground.

Ino went on.

"You don't come over at my house any more. And when I call you…you're always busy trainning or at the hospital…"

"Ino…"

"Whats going on, Sakura? What is it you won't tell me?" Ino asked, tears in her eyes.

Not wanting to see her friend cry, Sakura looked away. She heard her blond friend sigh. Ino wiped her tears away before speaking again.

"And here I thought we were friends."

Before Sakura could utter a word, the blond ninja disappeared.

Sakura sighed and turned back to her training dummy. The sight of Ino troubled her. It was true, she was loosing contact with the rest of her friends. She was worrying her teammates. Should she have taken Kakashi's advise more seriously? Was it Sasuke's fault? She shook those toughts away with a punch.

* * *

He finally found her. And sighed at the irony of finding her here of all possible places. 

"Sakura." He spoke behind her.

The young kunoichi turned around to see Sasuke standing in front of her.

Not taking the time to think properly, forgetting he just left the hospital and was therefore a little weakened, she ran to him and launched herself in his arms. Both fell on the ground, Sakura on top of Sasuke. The young Uchiha managed to sit down before Sakura wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. Sasuke smirked in her hair and placed an arm around her waist.

"I so glad you're okay." Sakura said in his ear. "I was so worried." Suddenly Sakura pulled away and took Sasuke's face in her hand.

"Are you sure you should be out already? Maybe, maybe you need to rest a little longer. I'm sorry I made you fall. Are you hurt? I didn't want to trouble you. I was just so happy. Maybe I should check on you. Just to be sure you're okay…"

Sasuke just touched her face with his fingers. The soft contact made Sakura stop her ranting, and look at him. Sasuke almost smirked at her reaction.

His hand slowly made its way at the back of her neck and pulled her to him, the arm around her waist holding her body close to his. He closed his eyes, taking in her sweet scent. He wished he could stay like that forever.

Sakura placed her arms around Sasuke's body, her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. The couple laid there comfortably for an unknown amount of time.

Sakura was the first one to talk.

"Sasuke-kun, will you stay with me?"

He looked away.

"Sakura…" he whispered. He closed his eyes and pondered on his thoughts letting a moment of silence pass between him and the girl in his lap.

"Let's have a spar" he said out of nowhere.

It took Sakura several seconds for the sentence to register clearly in her mind.

"…spar…?" she repeated.

Sasuke gently pushed Sakura off him and stood up.

"You heard." He answered. "I'm still your sensei…_at least until Tsunade learns what I did…" _he added mentally.

At first, Sakura seemed disappointed but stood up nonetheless and took a fighting stance. They both ran at each other. Sakura threw the first punch. Sasuke caught it and sent her body against the ground. She charged back at him, her fist almost flying. Sasuke decided to give it his best. He was no longer in the training area battling his student; he was in a mission and was taking on an enemy. Despite that fact, the match seemed to last forever. Sakura was faster. He noticed it when she evaded his punch. She was as stronger and her strategies were brilliant.

This situation, this feeling of guilt he had when facing Sakura. It was his fault. The fact that she had no family left, he was responsible for that as well. His raging heart took over his body as he punched Sakura. He then jumped on her while strangling her, sending them both crashing on the ground. His hands were still around her neck as he activated his bloodline limit. The sharingan.

A small grunt escaped Sakura's choked neck.

It wasn't until Sasuke saw the fear in her green eyes that he finally released his grip. Finally realizing what had happened, he stood up and backed away from her. His eyes turned black yet he didn't dare to look at her.

"Sorry" He muttered as Sakura got up and shook the dirt of her outfit. She walked up to him and touched his arm ever so lightly.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly

He looked at her. There she was worrying for him when she was the one covered in blood and dirt. Gazing at her, he couldn't prevent his body from moving and leaning over her. He stopped when he realized he was only mere inches from her cherry lips. He pulled back but felt Sakura soft hands on holding his face as she crashed her lips onto his.

They soon broke away.

"Sakura…" he started

He was interrupted when Sakura took him into a hug burying her face in his chest.

"Shut up Sasuke-kun…" she said "Please…just shut up…"

Knowing better than to disobey, Sasuke tucked her head under her chin and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ino couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't betray her friend like that. She had seen everything. From the training to the kiss. Even if it was for Sakura's own good…She couldn't. Yet she felt she had to. She sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Tsunade at her desk. 

"Hokage-sama," Ino said "I…I have something important to tell you…"

* * *

**Well that chapter was short and unpolished...I'm sorry. But I knew you guys wanted an update so... I'm sorry the next chapters WILL be better, I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes! I've posted a new chapter BEFORE receiving complains about me taking too much time to update. That's progress don't you think?**

* * *

Chapter 10 

If there was one thing Hatake Kakashi loved, it was reading his favourite book, Icha Icha Paradise. If there was one thing he hated however, it was reading while somebody else was depressed and gloomy around him. It destroyed the atmosphere.

For the third time, he looked up from his interesting reading to see his team-mate, Uchiha Sasuke using his favourite jutsu to light up a campfire. The scent of the forest filled the air. The animals of the woods were sleeping and Kakashi and Sasuke stood in a pure silence interrupted only from time to time by the soft cracking of the firewood. Kakashi looked at the sky and, seeing the numerous stars above thanked Kami it wasn't raining. For the pair of jounnin had been lucky. It was very fortunate in an ANBU mission, to find a decent place to sleep and a nice weather to bear with.

Again, Kakashi looked at his friend. Knowing the Uchiha for six years had taught him a lot about his cold personality. Now, he was staring into the flames lost in his thoughts. His gaze then went to the ground, off to the distance before he went back to stare at the fire. That, in the Uchiha body language meant he was very troubled by something. Kakashi guessed it was probably about Sakura and thought nothing of it. Therefore, he restarted the reading of his novel. When he saw Sasuke run his hand through his raven hair however, which, to the Uchiha corresponded to a sigh, Kakashi closed his perverted volume. Something was definitely wrong.

"Aren't you agitated tonight." He stated.

To this Sasuke answered nothing. He didn't feel like talking. It was too tiring. The copy-ninja went on.

"Something troubling you?"

Again, only silence met Kakashi's words.

"I'm guessing it's about Sakura…"  
"Why did you ask me to train her?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Kakashi sighed. _'I knew I'd hit the spot' _he thought. Of course it just had to come to this. But it was the only way he had found to help Sasuke and Sakura. He had to admit it was also to have a little fun in seeing Sasuke act around a girl. Of course, he hadn't imagined the two would fall in love. Well, yes he did imagine it but he didn't think it would actually happen.

"And why did I even accept to train her…" Sasuke said more to himself than to the silver-haired man.

"It's so…complicated."

"Why?" Kakashi asked, "Because you love her?"

To this, Sasuke rose from the log he was sitting on, took a few steps away from his team-mate and stared at the stars above. Sasuke hated when Kakashi was right. It annoyed him more than anything. It was as if his only eye was enough to see right through him. He then placed his hand behind his neck and took a deep breath. Kakashi almost smirked under his mask.

"Ah, little Sasuke's in love..." He said with a light tone.

The young Uchiha turned around to meet the masked man's eye. His hand fell from his neck to his side. He's glare was intense. And at that moment, Kakashi knew that if Sasuke's eyes were kunais, he be dead. And that was an understatement.

"How can I even look at her and be at peace when I know I'm the reason of her suffering?" Sasuke would never forget he was to blame for her parents' death. He had made her an orphan.

Kakashi took his book back and opened it.

"That's exactly why I made you train her, Sasuke."

"To torture me?" It was the only plausible answer the Uchiha had found. He just couldn't see why else. That Kakashi was simply pure evil. But then again, why did he say yes? At first, he tried to forget it and acted as if everything was normal. As if she was anybody. But since the day they had first kissed…no, since their first training together, Sasuke had felt something was wrong. And he had asked himself why he had accepted countless times.

"To help you. You've made her stronger, Sasuke. And by doing so, you repented yourself"

"I don't think I'll ever fully forgive myself, Kakashi." Sasuke answered. It was true. One day or another, Sakura would learn the truth. And when that day came, she would hate him. She would hate him and he didn't want to face that. He smirked at the irony. He could put his life in great peril in every mission yet he was afraid of telling the truth for fear of losing her. What a coward.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi said, as if reading his thoughts, "She'll understand, she's mature now. She's grown. You've helped her grow."

"Grow…" Sasuke repeated slowly. "She's grown. Grown to look just like her…like her…"

"Like her mother?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke slowly nodded.

"They have the same eyes."

**Flashback**

_The rain fell harshly on Sasuke's head, making his raven hair stick to his face. The sixteen year old Uchiha was paralyzed. Not by the cold wind penetrating his bones. Not by the many wounds covering his body. It was his fear that paralyzed him._

_His team-mates, Kakashi and Mr and Mrs Haruno, three respected jounnin, were severely wounded. Their blood soiled the forest grounds. Sasuke was left alone to face the enemy. At the moment, only one thought crossed his mind: 'I don't want to die!!' _

_Before him stood his brother; The genius of the Uchiha clan, the same who had exterminate said clan leaving Sasuke as the only survivor, Uchiha Itachi. The oldest sharingan user took a good look at his brother. _

"_Foolish Sasuke" He said simply "Did you really think you could defeat me in your current state?"_

_Sasuke then saw Itachi running towards him at full speed. His killing intent seemed like a dark aura around him. His blood-red eyes were fixed on Sasuke. At the last minute, Sasuke's panic and survival instinct took over his body. _

"_Get away from me!!" He yelled. He closed his eyes as he held a kunai in front of him in a defensive manner. A warm liquid fell on his hands. When he opened his eyes, the young man almost threw up. Mrs Haruno was implanted in his kunai. Her blood covered his hands. The young Uchiha started shaking_

'_A…a genjutsu?' he thought._

_Water was falling down his cheeks but he was too shocked to know if it was from the rain or from his own tears. _

"_Sasuke-san…" She spoke. He looked at her; her green eyes filled with tears, kindness and compassion…Blood dripped from her lips. She died._

_Sasuke felt the need to puke._

**End of Flashback**

"Same eyes." Sasuke repeated as he sat back on the log next to Kakashi. That painful memory still haunted him at night. He blamed himself for the deaths of the Haruno, yet couldn't help but love their daughter. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

Naruto sighed and placed his chopsticks down on the counter by his hot bowl of ramen. 

Sakura looked at him with a questioning look.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked him "I treat you to ramen and you only eat four bowls?"

To answer, Naruto only made a mumbling sound in which Sakura only deciphered two words: "not hungry"

One didn't have to live with the blond loud-mouth for too long to understand the true meaning of those words. Something was definitely wrong with Naruto. Before Sakura could ask however, he mentioned the thought that was troubling him. He turned to face her and Sakura saw the depths of his concern and worry in his intense cerulean eyes.

"Sakura-chan…you…you love him don't you?" he asked.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked down at the fuming bowl of chicken flavoured ramen set in front of her. She knew that her relation with Sasuke would cause awkward situations like that one. She was responsible enough to face them and she wouldn't lie to Naruto anyways.

"Yes." She answered in one breath.

The self-proclaimed Hokage turned back on his stool to face the ramen left on the counter before him. He gave a little frown and a small pout. His face expressed a mix of confusion, concentration, and questioning; sign that he was a deep thought.

Sakura was scared he was mad at her. She was already sad because of losing Ino, she didn't want to lose her other best friend.

"Naruto…" she started

"I love you, Sakura-chan" he interrupted, still looking at his ramen, "You're my team-mate, my best friend, my sister. And I'm going to protect you." He then looked right into her emerald orbs.

"And if that Uchiha-teme makes you cry…I swear on my Hokage title that I'll kick his sorry ass"

He didn't yell the last sentence like Sakura was expecting him to. But she could still feel how deep and how true this affirmation was. Seeing his blue eyes filled with such passion, with the determination to protect her, Sakura felt the need to cry. And before Naruto could see the silent tears falling from her eyes, she threw herself at him in a fierce hug.

"I'm…" She sobbed, her face buried in his chest, "I'm so sorry I made you worry…" Naruto patted her back tenderly.

"You're such a great friend…"

"Hai…" He answered as he gently pushed her away his hand placed on her shoulders "I am"

Sakura let out a soft giggle and wiped her tears away. Before either of them could say another word, Shizune appeared before them in a cloud of smoke.

"Sakura-san," she said facing the pink-haired girl, "Tsunade-sama wants a word with you"

Sakura nodded, stood up and, after giving one last smile to Naruto, disappeared with Shizune to find the fifth Hokage.

Naruto turned back to face the counter a sad smile spread across his face.

"I did it Ayame" he said. "You owe me one whole week of free ramen."

"You cheated, Naruto-kun" The young girl said as she slowly walked up to him from behind the counter.

"When I said to tell Sakura you loved her, I meant for you to tell her your true feelings about her. Now she probably thinks you love her as a friend!"

"Didn't you ear her? She loves someone else. Besides, I still won the bet" he said with a small smile.

Ayame sighed before returning back to the kitchen. He had done it. He had told Sakura he loved her yet never would she know how deep his love really was.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked entering the Fifth's office. 

"Sit down, Sakura" Tsunade answered in a cold voice.

The young kunoichi, a little surprised by her sensei's icy tone, did as she was told and took place in a chair that was nearby. She was in trouble, she could feel it.

Tsunade sighed before starting to talk.

"I've heard you've been training with Uchiha Sasuke."  
"Hai, I have."

"I've heard you two were close. Too close."

Sakura felt her heart hurt. She knew where this was going. She wondered, however, how Tsunade knew about it. Did Kakashi-sensei…?

"How close have got to him, Sakura?"

"Tsunade-sama, if you know it, come to the point already.

"You love him?" The Hokage asked her eyes looking directly in Sakura's eyes. For the second time, she had to answer this question. Yet somehow, she had the feeling Tsunade's reaction wouldn't be as nice as Naruto's. Why Tsunade was suddenly so hostile towards Sasuke, she didn't know but Sakura was ready to defend the one she loved.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I believe my personal life is none of your business."

Tsunade didn't seem to like Sakura's response.

"Since you became my student, I've treated you like my own child" she said "And that feeling grew since the death of you parents, Sakura."

This shut Sakura up. That was true, Tsunade had always act like a mother, always being there training her skills, forming her character. Sakura sighed

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. Yes, I love him"

"Do you know how dangerous that man is, Sakura?"

"I trust him."

"You shouldn't."

That statement made Sakura doubt of Sasuke. Yet her confidence grew back when she remembered Sasuke's eyes when he looked at her.

"He would never hurt me."

"He already did"

"_We shouldn't be together…you should…you're supposed to hate me."_

Sakura eyes widened enough for Tsunade to take notice of it. The blond woman took out a mission report from one of the drawer and placed it on the top of her desk. She then pushed it toward Sakura.

"What is that?" The young girl asked.

"Read it."

Sakura glanced at the report before her. Something told her she didn't really want to know what its content was.

"What if I don't want…"

"Read it" Tsunade repeated, not allowing another answer.

Sakura frowned and, with rage in her heart, took the report before walking out of Tsunade's office in fury.

* * *

On the road the led back to Konoha, Sasuke was walking next to Kakashi in silence. The perverted ninja wasn't even reading his dirty little book. Instead, he looked at Sasuke. 

"So Sakura doesn't know about…you know… how her parents died?"  
"You mean how I killed them?"

Kakashi didn't answer. Sasuke and he continued walking.

"No, she doesn't…yet…"

"You planning on telling her?

"You mean planning on killing myself?"

"Sasuke…"

The young Uchiha almost smirked. Almost. He was too preoccupied to actually smirk.  
"Yeah, I'll tell her."

"When?"  
"Today, when I see her."

The two jounnins stopped in front of the huge Konoha gates. Kakashi turned to face his teammate.

"You should hurry up and tell her before someone else does." He said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and looked at Kakashi. If this happened…he didn't even want to think about it.

"Who?"

"I thought I told you before that Tsunade-sama didn't really like the thought of you two training together. And she has the mission report of that day. Everything about how Sakura's parents died is written there."

Sasuke's heart started to beat a little faster.

"And…you think the hold hag would show Sakura…"

He didn't even end his sentence before he saw Kakashi give a slow nod.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"Yes, indeed" Kakashi said. "Well, anyways, there's somewhere I'm supposed to be now. See ya" And the copy-ninja was gone leaving Sasuke in front of the gates.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke was now crying openly. Small sobs escaping his lips. Sadness covered his heart as he shed more tears. Rage blinded his view as he cursed his weakness. Desperate, he fell on his knees before Mr and Mrs Haruno's lifeless bodies unable to stop his crying._

"_This is pitiful." Sasuke heard his brother say. "Sasuke, you're an Uchiha. Can't you even decipher a little genjutsu when it hits you?"_

_Sasuke didn't answer. 'I take back what I thought earlier' he thought 'I want to die. Please let my brother kill me right now!'_

"_I least you defended yourself against them" His brother went on._

'_Shut up and do it, Itachi' Sasuke thought._

"_But was it really worth killing your own teammates?" The older Uchiha asked._

'_Just shut up and kill me you bastard!!' Sasuke thought as his eyes turned red. With the little strength he had left. He concentrated all his chakra in his right hand and charged at Itachi. The murderer took Sasuke's wrist. But not fast enough. His left sleeve was ripped and a small cut appeared on his arm. He looked at Sasuke and almost felt like smiling._

"_The mangekyou sharingan" he said as he looked in his brother's eyes. He had no more will to live._

"_I could kill you right now, Sasuke." Itachi said. "But I won't. Because that's exactly what you want me to do, don't you?"_

_Sasuke looked at his brother and with the very last of his strength managed to talk._

"_I…hate you"_

"_Not enough" Itachi said as broke Sasuke's writs. The young man give a loud yell full of pain before being thrown to the ground by Itachi. Sasuke did everything in his power so he would not fall unconscious. He saw Kakahis sensei battle his brother. He saw more ANBU come. He saw how Itachi retreated and disappeared before the reinforcement. _

_Kakashi went to his side followed by and ANBU. _

"_What happened?" he asked._

"_We were assigned to capture the missing-nin, Uchiha Itachi. The mission went wrong. Two of our teammates died" Kakashi answered as he took Sasuker in his arms._

"_Who killed them?" The ANBU asked._

"_It was Uchiha…"_

"_Sasuke" Sasuke interrupted, "Uchiha Sasuke. I killed them."_

_Kakashi looked down at the boy in his arms. What the hell was he doing?!_

_Sasuke looked back at him. "I killed them" He said again before he fell unconscious._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura was still furious. Why was it so complicated for her to be with the one she loved? How come it had to be so…so … so damn troublesome!! She infuriatingly made her way through Konoha's busy streets. Not caring who she was pushing, if she was pushing anyone. That is, until she came in contact with another girl about her age. The two of them fell backward and hit there bottom. Sakura got up first.

"Watch were you're going would you?!" she snapped. The girl slowly got up and pushed back her blond hair. Before she could say something, Sakura had recognized her.

"I…Ino?" She said in one breath.

The young kunoichi averted her gaze to the ground.

"Ino…" Sakura repeated. "I'm sorry. I just came from Tsunade-sama's office and she made me so mad I… I'm sorry I made you fall.

Ino didn't answer. She was now staring at what was in Sakura's hand. Seeing this, Sakura answered her silent question.

"This is…Tsunade-sama gave this to me. She told me to read it. I'm guessing it's to discourage me from seeing Sasuke again. So I'll probably not read it…"  
Sakura saw Ino bitting her bottom lip and fidgeting with her hand the way Hinata would when in front of Naruto.

"Ino," Sakura said "I don't understand. I thought you wanted me to be with Sasuke…"

"Please read it, Sakura" Ino said before walking away. But Sakura grabbed her wrist. "You know what's in there?" She asked.

Ino didn't want to face Sakura's stare and again, looked at the ground.

"I thought it would be nice for you to find a boyfriend, Sakura. But then…you started trainnin more and more... Ten-Ten, Hinata and I have been seeing you less and less. Naruto even told me how pitiful you looked when you went at the hospital to see Sasuke." She took a deep breath before continuing, "And… when I saw you the other day waiting for him…You looked so… changed and sad…I …I"

"You went to Tsunade-sama and told her everything." Sakura finished for her. Ino looked at her best friend and saw the blank stare she was giving her

"I was worried about you, Sakura! I couldn't let Sasuke hurt you like that!"

"You went to Tsunade-sama and told her everything." Sakura repeated.

"I…" Ino didn't know what else to say.

"You went to Tsunade-sama and told her everything!!" Sakura yelled that time. " Why didn't you talk to _me _about it!? Naruto did! And so did Kakashi-sensei! They respected my choice!!" Tears started running down her cheeks as some people stopped walking to look at her.

"Why is everybody against me!? Why does everybody think he's so evil!? CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE US ALONE!!?" She yelled before running away leaving Ino on the spot.

Sakura cried as she ran back to her house. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed until sleep came and took her. Two hours later, she woke up but didn't open her eyes. One question was still echoing in her mind

_Why **did** everybody think he was so evil?_

There had to be a reason for all those suspicions.

"_He would never hurt me."_

"_He already did_"

Tsunade knew about it.

"_I highly recommend you not to get too close to Sasuke, Sakura."_

So did Kakashi-sensei.

"_Please read it, Sakura"_

And Ino…

"_We shouldn't be together…you should…you're supposed to hate me."_

Sasuke himself had warned her!

Her eyes snapped open when she realized that.

And the truth was written down in this document Tsunade gave her.

Sakura gave a doubtful look at the yellowish paper before taking it. Her hands shaking a little, she opened the mission report.

* * *

**Well well well...lot of emotions in this chapter ne? Hope you guys liked it. And if you did, please leave a little review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_ And so, Sakura confronts Sasuke about her parents death and the mission report...  
_

* * *

Today, Sasuke would confess. 

He hated the way it sounded. It wasn't like he was a lovesick teenager going to declare his undying love to some girl. It was much worse than that. He would walk up to the training area where he would meet Sakura. He would watch her smile to him for the last time before telling her the truth behind her parent's death. This didn't sound like a confession; it was more of a death wish. It wasn't like he had any other choice though. He couldn't go on and pretend everything was fine between them. That was out of the question. He was sick of Tsunade's and Naruto's dirty looks.

Sasuke sighed as he sat up on his bed, watching the sun come up slowly.

Somewhere, down in the pit of his stomach, he didn't want Sakura to know. Maybe things were better left unanswered…

"_Shut up Sasuke-kun…" she said "Please…just shut up…"_

Maybe Sakura didn't want to know either. They could pretend nothing ever happened and continue their training... A small, sad smile made its way on Sasuke's face. To think that after cutting off every bond he ever had, after living without a friend or family, he, Uchiha Sasuke, would be scared to lose a person dear to him. He shook his head from side to side, shocked at his pitiful state. Was he really that weak? How was he supposed to kill Itachi if he couldn't even keep his emotions in check?

"_Foolish Sasuke" He said simply "Did you really think you could defeat me in your current state?"_

Of course not. Sasuke wasn't that dumb. In order to defeat his older brother, sacrifices had to be made, bonds had to be severed and love…unrequited.

With that in mind, Sasuke got off his bed and left for the training area.

* * *

'_Damn it, she already knows.'_

Before he even talked to her, Sasuke knew she knew. It wasn't because the mission report was laying on the ground right next to her (although it had been a great hint). Nor was it the fact that she was completely ignoring his presence. Just the way she was sitting, leaning on the dead tree he had been sleeping on the day of their first encounter. Just the way her emerald orbs were dulled by anger, confusion and sadness. That was enough to tell Sasuke that Sakura knew the truth.

He sighed before walking up and standing right in front of her. He closed his eyes a moment, took a deep breath before…

"If you tell me it isn't true, I'll believe you."

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. She got off the ground, standing mere inches from him. When he saw her eyes he felt like beating the shit out of him.

She didn't sleep last night, he could tell. Sasuke couldn't stand looking at her like that knowing that everything was his fault…

"You're not answering…So it is true." Sakura said slowly

"…Sakura…" He said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" She yelled before crashing his face with a chakra-enhanced fist.

Sasuke had never felt a punch like that before. It had sent him crashing though five trees. The pain he felt in his back was beyond description. He spit some blood and wiped his mouth, unable to get up. He couldn't complain though. He deserved it. He deserved much more than that actually.

Soon, Sakura was next to him. She quickly took him by the collar and pinned him to a tree. Since her face was so close to his, Sasuke could clearly see how her tears formed in her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks.

"How could you?" she asked with a shaking voice. "All this time, you were acting so familiar with me. Talking to me, touching me so casually…What?! Did you enjoy watching me falling for you carelessly? Without knowing that you…you…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke managed to say, as blood dripped from his mouth. He felt her hands shaking against his neck.

"You killed my parents, Sasuke!!!" She said, smashing him against the tree once again. "YOU KILLED THEM!!!" She yelled. Swiftly, her right hand went to her pouch and she took out a kunai. Sasuke didn't even flinch as the sharp weapon stopped millimetres away from the flesh of his neck.

Sasuke could only watch as she stood immobile, her sobs occasionally making her body shake. Her left hand keeping him against the stem of the tree, her right hand holding to kunai dangerously close to him, Sasuke wondered if she was about to kill him.

"I…I can't believe I loved you." She said

At this, Sasuke felt his heart break. Sure, he couldn't say he wasn't expecting it, but it still hurt to hear her use the past tense when talking about loving him.

Suddenly, Sakura dropped her kunai and fell to the ground. She couldn't stand anymore of this. She couldn't even avenge her parent's death. She couldn't even kill the person who had made her life so miserable throughout all these years. Why? Only because she once loved him and maybe because, somewhere, deep inside her heart she still did…

"I can't…I can't…" she sobbed

Sasuke stared at her, not daring to touch her or speak to her. He simply did what he always had to do in order to be stronger; what he had to do to cut off all bonds.

He stayed silent, stood up, and walked away.

* * *

Sakura silently walked down Konoha's busy streets. The sun and the joyful atmosphere seemed to mock her in an ironic way. Some shop tenders selling their merchandise to their customers. Some kids playing 'ninja' with their friends and families. Some lovers walking happily, holding hands…Sakura felt like she didn't fit in anymore. 

She was physically and emotionally tired of everything.

Her eyes seemed to close on their own, her feet felt heavier with each unbalanced step she took and she seemed to be headed to a random destination. The villagers might think she was drunk but she couldn't have cared less.

Was she cursed by someone from above? Did Kami-sama not take any pity on her?

First she had to lose her parents, had to endure the loneliness and rejection during her gennin day and now this? Finding out that the first person, probably the last one you truly deeply loved was your parent's murderer?

Sakura's train of thought was soon interrupted as she came in contact with what felt like a giant brick wall that made her step back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going pinkie!"

Sakura opened her eyes realizing that she didn't bump into a wall but into a very tall and very wide tanned hairy man. Sakura resumed her walk, ignoring the ape-looking guy before her. Said man took her arm and made her face him. By then, a crowd had formed itself around the two of them

"What? No apologies?"

"Fuck off, fatass" Sakura answered, not in the mood for the man's silly games.

"Why you little…" The man was ready to make her regret right here and then.

Sakura didn't respond as she concentrated her chakra in her right hand…

* * *

"So you haven't seen Sakura around much either…" Naruto said, placing an arm on Ichiraku's counter. 

"It's more like she's bee avoiding me." Ino answered. "She's kinda mad at me…"

Naruto sighed. Ino had called him out at Ichiraku to talk about Sakura. Although he was it had felt weird to be invited by Ino to eat at his favourite ramen stand, the Sakura topic had the blond loudmouth worried sick.

"Why is she mad at you?" Naruto asked while using one of his chopsticks as a toothpick.

"I think it because I reported their relationship to Tsunade-sama…"

This last sentence got Naruto frowning. If Tsunade-Baa-chan had heard of it, she was most likely to scold Sakura about it. And Sakura didn't like to be reprimanded. Being the smartest in her class, she was used to being praised by her teachers not beeing reproached by them. And one didn't have to be with her for too long to understand that she was a sore loser.

"I had to inform Tsunade about it, Naruto" Ino said. "Sakura seemed so lost…"

"Then you should've talked to her in person about it first."

"Well… I kinda tried but…"

Their discussion was cut off by a loud scream.

Both blond turned their head in the source of the yelling and saw a fair amount of person that seemed to look down at the same thing. Naruto could hear the sounds of punching and blood spilling. He ran towards the pack of villagers and, followed by Ino made his way through the crowd.

When he arrived at the center of all the commotion, his eyes widened in shock. There was Sakura, on top of another man punching him again and again.

"You tricked me! You lied to me! I'll never forgive you!!" She yelled as she punched the man beneath her. The hairy man's face was bleeding but Sakura's eyes were closed. She punched some more.

"I loved you! I trusted you and you deceived me!!" She said

"Sakura-chan! Stop it, that's enough!" Naruto yelled as he ran to her.

Upon hearing her friend's voice, Sakura's fist stopped in mid-air. Naruto ran up to her and gently pried her off the large man.

"Sakura!" Ino said "Are you okay?"

"A-are you sure you're asking the right person?" The ape-man asked.

Ino disgusted by the man's feature took a step back and looked at Sakura once again.

"Sakura…what happened to you?" She asked.

Sakura ignored the girl's question and threw herself in Naruto's arms.

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed into it.

"It's alright" Naruto said, stroking her hair. "It's alright. You're really tired right?"

Sakura nodded.

"It's that teme's fault isn't it?"  
Again, she nodded

"Want me to take you home?"

Another nod.

"Ok. Let's go" he said taking her hand in his and leading her away.

In the middle of the crowd, Ino stood alone, her head bowed in sadness and shame.

* * *

Sasuke packed his weapons carefully. Some kunais, shurinkens, smoke bombs and exploding tags would be enough. Besides, he wasn't going to use half of this stuff. He was more of a taijutsu person anyways. When he was done with his fighting gear, Sasuke went in the kitchen and took his ANBU mask that was on the counter. He looked at the demon painting that was on it. The one week mission that would start tomorrow was all he really need to take the load of stress from his shoulders. While he was off killing ennemies, maybe he would forget about her... 

_KNOC KNOC KNOCK _

Sasuke sighed and placed his mask back on the counter. Who would be dense enough to visit him now? He wasn't in the mood for anyone; all he wanted was some sleep before going on his mission. But maybe it was just too much to ask seeing as some mighty one from above took pleasure in torturing the poor mortal that he was.

_**KNOC KNOCK KNOCK **_

That was it. '_Whoever that person is, he or she is dead_.' Sasuke thought, furiously making his way to the door.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KN…**_

When the door opened itself violently, Naruto eyes widened in surprise, his hand still in mid-air from banging at the Uchiha's door.

Sasuke carefully analyzed his visitor.

Blond, spiky hair

Blue eyes

Idiotic look on his face

_Whiskers-like marks?!_

"Sasuke, I…"Naruto started

_**BAM!**_

The door brutally crashed on the poor boy's face.

When Sasuke said he wasn't in the mood for anyone, he meant it; especially if that anyone was a stupid blond loudmouth Sakura had for team-mate. He calmly walked back to his kitchen and continued his packing.

Outside, Naruto was raging. How dare that Uchiha slam the door on his future Hokage. Naruto swore, after he got the Rokudaime title, he would make that bastard pay. For now, he just needed to settle things with him for Sakura-chan's sake.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" He yelled, hitting the poor door with all his might. "If you don't open this door right now I'll Rasengan it down!!"

Sasuke cursed. That kid was just too irritating for his own good. He sighed and opened the door just in time to see the chakra forming itself in the palm of Naruto's hand.

The boy just looked at him.

'_Humph, What is it Sakura-chan sees in this guy anyways?' _He thought.

"Sasuke, we need to talk"

* * *

Sitting on her rooftop, Sakura sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She saw the sun setting slowly, bathing the village in its soothing orange rays. Today's event spun in her head, giving unfortunate Sakura a long-lasting headache. The encounter with Sasuke, the fight with monkey-man, the chat with Naruto…everything seemed so blurry in her memory. Sakura sighed. Sometimes she really wished she could just fall in love with Naruto. Now that she thought about it, it would've made things a hell lot easier. 

'_But Naruto isn't Sasuke-kun…' _Sakura thought sadly. _'Naruto doesn't make my heart go wild, Sasuke-kun does…'_

"Now, now Sakura, why the long face?" A tranquil voice asked behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, "I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now."

"I see. And why would that be?"

Sakura turned around to see the masked jounnin seated in a relaxed manner, waiting for an answer. He really looked like he didn't know what was happening.

That pissed Sakura even more. How dare he pretend he wasn't aware of the situation between Sasuke and her!

She stood up and threw one of her powerful punch at her sensei. However, the second her fist made contact with Kakashi, he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

'_A kage bushin.'_ She thought bitterly.

Indeed, the real Kakashi was standing four meters away from her, his orange book in his hand.

"Good thing I sent my clone behind you instead of talking to you in person. That punch was well-aimed. It seems your training did pay off …

Sakura looked at him and frowned.

"You knew Sasuke killed my parents yet you make us train together!! What the hell is wrong with you Kakashi-sensei?!"

Kakashi closed his perverted book and placed it back in the back pocket of his pants.

"Sakura," he said, "I won't lie to you. It was indeed Sasuke that killed your parents. But did you, even for one second asked yourself how or why it happened?"

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. Kakashi-sensei was right. She never asked herself why Sasuke had killed her mother and father. All she had in mind was the fact that he murdered them. Was there really more to it than she originally thought?

Kakashi sat down on the rooftop and patted on a spot next to him.

"Come and sit down, Sakura. I think you might want to hear my version of the story."

* * *

**Hello fello readers/reviewers! Yet another chapter of mature love is ze complete! How will Sakura react upon hearing what Kakashi has to say? What is it Naruto told Sasuke? And what's this about Sasuke going on a new mission the next day? Next, on the next chapter of...Mature Love!!**

**Man, I sounded like the narrator in some stupid show, lol. **

**Reviews are most welcome. I love reviews. I live for them. Please. Give me some reviews**

**Oh yeah, Thank you to:**

**Envy Me 5-6-7-3(THANK YOU!!!)**

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me (It's an honor and pleasure to receive your reviews oh CrAzY-SiLLy-Me-sama)  
**

**2supersmart(You're one of my favourite author 2supersmart-sama. Your reviews are an honor)**

**NoOnesGal1848(Your comments always make me laugh! ALWAYS!lol Thanks, your reviews make my day!)  
**

**SushiLuver(Your constructive critisisms are always welcome. Thank you very much)  
Mezumi Azuma, hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr, Jennjennr, iM a AweOme gUrl, WhiskerzCutie, white-rosekiss, Uchiha Aelita,BuBbLe GuM cHeRry, Momoiro Neko, Paprika012345, Uchiha Sakura Blossoms, Call me Mars, Snowy Saku, blvd, Asha3, rainingblood666, Zuan, pilar ayesha, Riiiceballe, Animegurl9164, Elegant Lily, Raefire, Sakura Uchhia, Angelic Eyes x22, yourmaster, Pale Moonlit Nightksy, sasukestruelove, lullaby12, sasukeXsakura25, misto-shadow, Girl of Light Writer, kitomi21, cha cha dancer, miakoda13, rebel-girl, xxkate15xx, Kuro Chocobo, Setsuna-chan09, AkaDzai, Potchi-Destra, RetaroO, Sakura Shinguji, Secomie, Sunshine of my life, Sushiandmanga, Tap-Chan, Yin's Crescent, animedreamer05, archangle3000, cutiesam24, dontconfuseme, joker4u, narutard09 and sasuke's wife  
**

**  
**


End file.
